


"Infinite" Love

by Renmackree



Series: World-Line Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a dick, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Stiles are snarky, Pining, Pining Stiles, Road Trips, Slow Build, There is a Weretiger, Time Travel, Travel, Were-Creatures, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have been shown the freedom to imagine things<br/>such as "infinite" love and what's beyond the sky.<br/>The "finite" is what's mercilessly allowing time to flow on,<br/>as I head towards my choice to deny even tomorrow</p><p>------------------------------<br/>"Dad, I'm about to do the stupidest thing in my life. I'm not going to lie, this sounds like something a crazy person would do."</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski placed a hand on his son's shoulder.</p><p>"People do crazy things for love. Now bring that Sonuvabitch back so I can punch him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in the World-Line Series, the first two being Crossing the World Lines and Lonely Observer  
> As always, cover art is by my brother Quid!
> 
> Notes for the story. Every Odd chapter is Stiles' perspective. and the even chapters are Derek's

 

_--_--_--_

_--_--_--_

 He woke up a day later to crying. Lucas was wailing like the world was crashing around him and Stiles swiped his hand to shake Derek. The bed was empty, Stiles blinking as he patted the sheets and blankets expected Derek to just magically appear. It was still warm, so the wolf must have just gotten up. He had probably heard the whimpering of Lucas before the boy had even made a peep, cheating werewolf powers. He nuzzled back into the sheet, smiling as he inhaled the scent of Derek. Deep wood and the hint of spice from his aftershave. He sighed contently, hugging the pillow to his body.

Stiles heard the wailing continue, his ears ringing with the sound of the baby's cries. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he fished for a pair of boxers on the ground. He frowned, had Derek cleaned the room? The usual pile of clothing on the floor was missing, making Stiles frown at the change. He looked around the rest of the room, the open closet door catching his eyes. His plaid shirts were hanging up neatly, the leather pack jacket Derek had given him was hanging up next to them as well. But the old leather jacket, the one that had been covered in Derek's blood, was missing. He blinked, the wails of Lucas making his heart pick up as he looked around the room once more.

Drawers were pulled out, clothing removed from them in a hurry. Stiles felt his breath catch in his thraot, shaking his head as he flung off the bed and down the stairs towards the wails of Lucas.

“Lucas-- Lucas wha--”

“PAPA! PAPA!” he screamed, grabbing him in a flying hug as he nuzzled and sobbed into his shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back softly as he looked around the door. The key hooks were still in tact, but his eyes widened. The Camaro keys were gone.

“Oh no, no no no no no no no--” he ran over, grabbing his phone and dialing Derek's phone. He felt his heart stop as he heard the phone responding, vibrating and ringing on the kitchen table.

_“_ _Can't you stay where you are, just for now. I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after. You could be my ever after, after all._ _I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after”_

He walked over to the table, grabbing the phone and ending the call. The background of Derek's phone popping up. The picture was of Stiles smiling, kissing Lucas' head as they were surrounded by Scott and Isaac, the two of them smiling at each other. He felt tears well up as he looked back down to the table.

There was a lease for the loft, signed over to Isaac, his official resignation from Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, a simple message scrawled out that Scott was the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, Lucas' adoption papers signed over completely to Stiles and-- and a personal note to Stiles. He set Lucas down as he ripped open the manila envelope, his eyes scanning over the words in Derek's hasty handwriting.

**I can't be bonded to you until I'm whole again. But I don't think that will ever happen, I'm far too broken. Malachi was right, you deserve someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved.**

**I'm not that person.**

**Good bye Stiles, have a better life.**

**Derek Elizabeth Hale.**

He felt teas well up and spill onto the paper, his heart ripping out of his chest and shattering onto the cold floor. He sobbed now, falling to the ground as he grabbed Lucas. He pulled him into a tight hug, burying his head in the black hair and shaking in anger and sadness. Derek had left them. He had left his _Stiles._ Lucas was still wailing, his tiny claws digging into Stiles.

“Dunt leave papa! Dunt leave too! I'll be good... I promise! I'll be so good... dunt leave me alone...” Stiles sobbed, shaking his head as he tried to speak. Tried to say he wouldn't leave, he would _never_ leave, but nothing came out. He gripped the boy as tightly as he could, not caring the boy was wolfed out and scratching his back up.

“Papa.... when is daddy coming back?” he asked, whimpering as he clung to Stiles.

and for once, Stiles had no words.

_--_--_--_

_“I can't liveeeeeee with or without youuuuu”_ the music blared as Stiles and Isaac stood at the kitchen island making supper for Lucas. Stiles chopped a little harder than necessary, his eyes focused on the red radish as he snarled.

“I can change the so--”

“Don't.” Stiles pointed the knife at Scott, the wolf backing down and sitting back at the table. “Let me wallow. I let you wallow. It's MY turn.” he turned back to the vegetables, ignoring their looks. It had been a month since Derek had left, all of them still getting over the month that had happened. They went to Malachi's funeral, Faith giving her number to all the boys and saying she was always there to come back and help. Stiles took it with thanks, but never put it in his phone. 

They buried Darien in the circle of ash by the Hale house from where he had jumped, it was the closest he was going to be to his world-line. Scott had cried more than Stiles had ever seen him, but he couldn't blame him. When Derek left, Stiles could have wallowed. He could have screamed, blamed the wolf for everything that had happened. But he didn't.

Stiles had Lucas still. Had the betas who were broken and frayed from the loss of not one but two Alphas in the pack. Peter had stopped coming around, his eyes never meeting Stiles' when they saw each other. Stiles could hear the pity in his stare, but he never reacted to it. They resigned to just not talking.

Which actually was killing the teenager. He missed the bantering, craved normality but no one was giving it to him. He was alone and he didn't want to be. Some nights were worse than others, waking up in cold sweats or fishing around in the bed only to find just Isaac or Scott. 

No strong brooding werewolf who would just raise and eyebrow and comfort him with little kisses.

No Derek.

And if he was being honest with himself, that was what hurt him the most. It wasn't him leaving to go better himself or so that Stiles could have a normal life, it was him not _telling_ Stiles. It was him just _leaving_ without a trace. Stiles could have survived if he had just _told_ him where he was going. If he even had a clue.

Lucas brought him back to the present, his sticky hands grabbing at Stiles' shirt as he tugged it. Stiles let a smile cross his face, leaning down so the boy could wrap his arms around his neck and be lifted up to the counter.

“Wacha makin' Papa?” he asked, grabbing a piece of carrot and chewing on it slowly. Stiles gave him a look, but he really couldn't complain that the kid was eating vegetables.

“Daikon cakes. The radishes have to be eaten today or else they'll go bad.” he said, pulling the grater out and slowly grating the radishes against it. Lucas mad a face, grabbing another carrot and chomping down on it.

“I dunt want that.” he said with a raised brow. He grinned up, Stiles letting out a sigh.

“Lucas... this is what we're having for dinner. Ok? Isaac and Scott aren't complaining!” Isaac shifted a little on his feet but nodded, smiling.

“Mmm Daikon Cakes...” he said, attempting to placate the boy.

“I want pizza. Make me Pizza. Papa, I want P--”

“I heard you the first time, spoiled little wolf.” he grumbled, grabbing the boy and putting him down on the floor. “But no. We're not having Pizza tonight. Ok? If we were having Pizza, I'm sure Grandpa would be over here with Grandma. But no, he decided to go out. Because he thinks his son is going to break out in Panic Attacks just because his good for nothing ma--” he stopped, shaking his head. He didn't want to unload on the child.

“Papa. You talk a lot.” Lucas rolled his eyes, scampering out of the room. Stiles sighed, slamming his head into the fridge and letting out a broken breath.

“Isaac, can you just... Hit me. Really nice in the jaw? Maybe if I'm mad enough the magic will come back and--” he swallowed. “-- and I could find out where he's....” Isaac placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Scott looked up with tired eyes, the group of them far old than they should have to be.

“Stiles... if you want to find him, why don't you?” Isaac asked, “Don't sit on your ass. Just got after him” Stiles frowned, he could do that? He could do that. He stood up a little straighter, a smile creasing his face.

“I should right! I have no clear idea where he went, no notion if he's even still in the country, and I'm a high schooler with a five-year-old werewolf kid--”

“Well, when you put it like that--”

“No, Scott. Isaac is right. Derek thinks I'll just lay down and wait for him? That I'll take this without a fight? Ahhha No. Who the hell does he think I am? I'm Stiles Fucking Stilinski. And I will _not_ be his waiting Princess. I'm gonna find him, and then.... and then...” he paused, looking down.

“Then what?” Isaac asked, his eyes lighting up with fire as Stiles smiled lightly.

“Then I'm going to drag his little were-ass back here.” he smiled, crossing his arms.

“Papa, you're loud. I can't hear my shows.” Lucas said from the living room, Stiles smiling wide.

“You two coming with us?” Scott hesitated for only a second before his eyes flashed bright red.

“Oh hell yes.”

_--_--_--_

“No.” John Stilinski said from the kitchen, Stiles had gone over as soon as they had formulated the plan. He had explained everything to his dad, being sure to mention that he _could_ graduate High School early so he wasn't giving anything up. Scott and Isaac would both work on their GED's and Lucas would be taught everything they could think of. It had _seemed_ like a solid plan. Even Mrs. McCall thought it was a good plan.

“Dad, seriously. This isn't up for discussion. This--”

“NO. Stiles, you are _not_ dragging those kids in that piece of shit Jeep. You will be renting an RV.” John said, shaking his head. “I don't see how you'd expect to get out of California with that rust bucket.” Stiles made a face.

“Betty is a lady and you will treat her as such.” he pouted, but nodded. “I supposed an RV would be more comfortable... but Dad... I don't have the _money_ for a--” he watched as his dad pulled out a lockbox and opening it with the small key around his neck. He grabbed an envelope, tossing it to Stiles and smiling.

“Now you do.” Stiles blinked, opening the envelop and seeing a faded greeting card. He opened it up and let his mouth drop. There was well over five thousand dollars in the card, his eyes flicking up as he looked down to the card. Soft swooping curls of his mother's handwriting.

_Grainnemiun,_

_If you are anything like me, you will have a dream. This will hopefully let you chase it._

_I love you,_

_Mommy._

He let his mouth close for a moment, eyes flicking up to his father as he sighed.

"Dad, I'm about to do the stupidest thing in my life." Stiles said, placing the card back in the envelope and shoving the money in his wallet "I'm not going to lie, this sounds like something a crazy person would do."

Sheriff Stilinski placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He squeezed it lightly and then placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. He smiled as he pulled away, nodding.

"People do crazy things for love. Now bring that Sonuvabitch back so I can punch him."

_--_--_--_

Melissa and John helped them get ready with maps and emergency kits. Stiles had turned in his application and was a high school graduate, John hanging his certificate in the house next to his and Aria's making Stiles feel proud that he had been able to give that to his father. 

They had all loaded up the RV with everything they might need, Lucas just excited that they were going on a trip. He made sure that they packed all his stuffed animals and blankets, especially the wolf one that Grandpa had given him especially for the trip. They were about to leave when there was a voice.

“You don't think you're leaving without me do you?” Stiles turned to see Peter standing by the front of the RV, his own bags packed and at his feet. “Pack sticks together. And Family does too.” Stiles felt his heart warm, Peter cared about them. Cared about Derek. Maybe, deep inside, he really was a kind, caring, loyal--”

“Besides, if I'm not driving I'll bet we crash in the ocean before we even leave the state.” He threw his bags at Stiles and made a 'hurry up' motion.

Yeah, no. Peter was still a dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even chapters are Derek's perspective.

It wasn't hard to slip back into the routine of running. Derek had been running most of his life, so this was like returning to himself after a long vacation. He hadn't thought about Beacon Hills in a month, but the people he couldn't seem to shake. His dream last night was of Lucas, running after him the night he had packed up and left. The broken face of the five-year-old as he howled and begged.

_I'll be good. I won't ask for nuthing. I'll be good, daddy... stay..._

Derek shook the memory from his mind, finishing up the glass he was cleaning up. He had found himself in Chicago, bar tending at some Sushi place down the street from the piece of crap apartment he had been living in since he got there.

He found the company light-- most guest only knowing enough English to order and that was a language barrier he didn't feel like crossing-- and the work was surprisingly simple. Work became something he looked forward to, especially after the nightmares. 

He had finished his shift for the night, tucking his tips into the pocket of his leather jacket and walking out into the night. He was thinking about maybe stopping by a diner for some quick food before curling up with Netflix and a tub of some sort ice cream. He was in that kind of mood.

Derek turned the corner and froze. Someone, or something, was watching him. Whirling around he saw her, long black hair flowing down her back as she grinned at him. She looked like _she_ should be working in a sushi place, her eyes and features resembled those of the Japanese ladies who worked with Derek. He could _smell_ she was a shifter, there was this... animal nature to her. But he didn't know if she was a wolf or something else. The Kanima didn't have a scent, nor did the vampires, but she didn't smell like a wolf. She smelled.... Thick and earthy, like a rich glass of tea that has just been brewed. 

He snarled slightly, raising his eyebrows and flashing his Alpha eyes to scare her off. She didn't seemed phased though, sneering herself and flashing orange eyes back. He was taken aback, the girl skipping over as she smiled at him.

“Well lookie here. You are a long way from home aren't you Mr. Sour face.” the first sentence out of her mouth and he _knew_ she was going to be the most annoying thing in the world.

“So why don't you treat me to some 'sorry I invaded your territory' dinner?” and the worst part was: he already loved her.

_--_--_--_

“I'm sorry about invading your--”

“Oh my god! You believed that! No no, this isn't anyone's territory. I just was fucking with you for free food.” she said as she grabbed her cheeseburger. “it's been like... forever.” she devoured the burger, moving onto the fries as she inhaled those too.

“I-- er.” he faltered, not sure how to handle her. She was finished with her food, eyes Derek's burger with hunger before snatching it out of her hands.

“I'm Tora.” she shrugged a little and then started to grab his fries too. He didn't even stop her as she finished everything, he just ordered another two burgers and fries for them. “You must be Stiles.” Derek's heart fluttered, the sound of the name from someone elses' lips was enough to make him blush and sputter.

“No. I, uh. My name's Derek.” he bit his lip. “How... how did you--” he sighed, “how did you think Stiles?” she shrugged, grabbing the burger as it came and chomping down on it.

“Your surface thoughts. Like, you have four things floating in your mind all the time.” he rose a brow and crossed his arms, biting into his burger before she could steal it again. She frowned, but shrugged as she ate some fries.

“Yeah, you like think about Lucas... then there's Kate. You think a lot about whoever she is. And then there's this Beacon Hills. But, mostly it's Stiles. Is that a place like where you're from?” Derek hesitated, but nodded, licking his lips.

“Yeah.” she frowned, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head.

“You just tried to _lie_. To me. You do know that since I can read your mind I know you aren't from Stiles. You're from Beacon Hills. Obviously. So, answer the question. Where is Stiles and why do you think about this place?” she grinned, “Is that where your lover is from? This Kate?” 

Derek blanched and let out a snarl making her back off. She rose her hands in defense and nodded.

“Ok ok. So you don't want to talk about your life. I get it, I was the same way. But... Since _you're_ not gonna talk, I have to. So, what do you want to know?”

“Why you're annoying me.” Derek grumbled before he could stop himself, bolting in his seat as she let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh my god, mostly because you are a little bit of a sour face. I have this thing for older brooding men. We could call it my attachment issues, but eh... But also because of your Aura.” he looked over her with eyebrows drawn and mouth open slightly.

“What the hell are you?” he asked. “You can read my mind, see my Aura... the only person I know who can do _that_ is a witch” her eyes widened and she let her jaw drop.

“You met a WITCH?!” she squealed. “Oh hell! Did you kill her? Was she ugly? Did she turn you into a newt?” Derek was suddenly the one being asked the questions again and he retreated into his shell again. She must have noticed because she bit her lip. “Sorry. I've only met creatures like me... I mean, I really haven't met anyone outside my family.. but...”

“So you're a wolf” he said simply, crossing his arms. She rose a brow and let her mouth drop once again. 

“DUDE. You're a _werewolf_? Like... Uh, like... Ok, so all I can think of is Jacob, but that's SO cool. Can you turn into a Wolf? Like full blown?” she held up her hand apologetically. “Sorry, sorry. Questions again. I'm just so... excited. I'm not a wolf.” she smiled a little wider, looking around the diner before letting her features shift.

She looked the same, though there were black stripes over her face, eyes flashing the bright orange she had when he first saw her. Her hair had taken an orange hint as well, her grin cat like as she showed off fangs.

“Weretiger.”

_--_--_--_

After Derek had paid for their dinner, she took them around for a walk at the park. She chatted about how her family had come overseas from Tokyo when she was a small cub, her training under her Sensei Sōru until she was ten, the way in her culture the Weretigers were _not_ part of a pack, and how she had been on her own since.

“It's really not so bad. Since I finished my training, I've been on my own.” Derek was appalled, looking over her.

“How old are you?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as she smiled.

“I'm twelve.” he stood there in shock, his mouth actually open. 

“Your parents left you alone?” she nodded, kicking a rock as she walked forward. 

“Uhhu, it's... it's fine. I don't need a pack. I can take care of myself. I'm a lone tiger.” she grinned, but fell silent as they walked. Derek didn't have to read her mind to know it was a lie.

Derek was quiet for a moment longer before he asked the first question on his mind.

“You said you could see my Aura...” he asked slowly, Tora nodding as she walked a little closer to him.

“Yupperdo. All green and splochy, I really have _no_ idea what the hell it's supposed to be. But--” she paused, looking over him as he sighed. “It has little pieces. Like, silver ones. That are slowly fading. It's like whatever was fixing your Aura is gone...” Derek was silent for a little, looking over her.

“How _can_ you see it?” she frowned, tapping her fingers together. She sighed, licking her lips.

“Have you ever heard of Grainnemiun DeLune?” Derek froze, swallowing a little. It didn't... it couldn't be...

“No. Never.” she nodded, sitting on a bench.

“Well, he was a polish scientist who's wife was a witch. He at first thought this was impossible. They had thought that magic was... well, fake. But, after discovering it, he purposed a theory. Everyone had the ability to create magic. To be magical, one must simply be either completely aware of ones-self, or be faced with a situation that makes it known... Like, uh... It's really hard to explain.” she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“If someone told you that you had magical powers or... or had you test it? That would be enough to 'spark' it.” she smiled, Derek thinking hard. _Nina_ had told Stiles he was magical, _Nina_ had awaken the power in him and thus started his 'spark' of magic. Or... or had it been even before that? Tora waved her hand in front of his face.

“Um, you're thinking about Stiles again. Is Stiles the witch you met?”

“No.” he said quickly, though he saw her smile that told him she knew he was lying. He scoffed, looking away. “Yes. He's the witch.” she nodded pensively, humming to herself.

“Well, then he should help you gain magic. If you gain enlightenment, your aura will be healed.” she stood up, turning to start walking before Derek had a hand on her arm.

“Tora.” he said slowly. “Can you... can you teach me?” he said slowly. “Teach me to... to be aware of myself. To _heal_ my Aura. I _need_ to be complete.” he was snarling, her eyes looking over him as she sighed.

“Derek. It's really hard training and...” she stopped, looking him over. “And I don't honestly--”

“I'll make you Pack” he hadn't really thought about what he said until he said it. Suddenly it all came rushing out; Lucas, Beacon Hills, the Pack, _Stiles_. He spilled his guts on the sidewalk, her face pulled into pain as he told her the last part.

“Oh my god you just _left_ him?!” she crossed her arms, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

“I know. Ok? Not a bright moment. But... I need to be healed. I... I need to.” she opened her eyes once more, smiling softer at him.

“It's so cute how much you love him. But you're still the biggest dick I've ever met. Fine. You said you'll make me pack? Yes. If you're being true to your word...”

“I am, I swear.... I swear on Stiles.” she let the thought mull around, then nodded.

“Fine, I'll be your Sensei.” Derek looked up and offered her a smile, the first one in a long time.

“How do I say thank you in Japanese?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some Japanese, but if I butcher it, I'm so so sorry....


	3. Chapter 3

 “Domo arigato, Mr, Roboto, Domo, Domo, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto--” Lucas and Stiles were singing together with the RV radio, chuckling as they moved their arms in a robotic motion. Peter, from the driver's seat, was grinding his teeth as they drove.

“Will someone _**please**_ shut the kid UP!?” he snarled, looked back to Scott and Isaac who were lounging on the couch watching the two dance. Stiles looked up affronted at Peter's words.

“He's _five,_ Peter!” he huffed, crossing his arms. Peter scowled.

“I wasn't _talking_ about Lucas.” the wolf snapped back, turning them down the highway and towards their first location on the 'Derek Hunt'. Peter said his nephew was a creature of habit, he would either stay close to Beacon Hills, or would be on the other side of the country. So they started local making their way to LA.

“Can we eat? My tummy is rumbly.”

“Dear god. Can we _please_ stop with the baby talk?” Peter whined, turning on Scott now who had been the offender. Scott blushed a little, curling face into Isaac's shoulder as he hid from Peter. Stiles couldn't help but smile a little. After the whole blow up with Allison, the girl and her father moved away from Beacon Hills. She cut most of her ties with Beacon Hills, but still would text Stiles and Lydia ever now and again to ask about things.

Scott, however, still lamented her loss. She was gone, Darien was gone and all he had left of them were empty places in his heart. He had _loved_ them both, but he hadn't been very intelligent about handling it. Stiles would have chewed his ass more about it, but Isaac had taken care of it for him.

The first night Scott stayed over, Isaac forced him to sleep on the couch, saying he had to show that he really wanted Isaac and not just for comfort. It took only a week before Isaac and Scott finally accepted each other as Mates and bonded.

Loudly.

Stiles could play the night back word-for-word and that freaked him out. But after that night, the two of them spent the nights in Stiles' room, nuzzling into him and trying to remove the scent of Derek from the room. Stiles appreciated it, but he missed the dark musk of the Wolf. That was probably why he still would wrap himself up in the single henley when he was alone at night.

“Alright! We're going to get food. Just SHUT UP!” Peter snarled, apparently Scott was complaining quietly to Isaac in his shoulder the entire time. Stiles frowned, but his stomach gave a happy lurch.

“Uncle Peter...” Lucas started, walking to the front and clambering up into the passenger seat. Peter's face immediately softened and he turned to the child.

“Yes Cas?” the wolf was reaching over to run a hand through the black fluff of hair gingerly, making Stiles gag with how sweet it was.

“Why are you so angry at Papa? He dint do nuthing to you.” Peter let out a scoff, shaking his head.

“Cas, you wanna know what your Papa did to me? He set me on--”

“OK! Enough story time with uncle growl-y pants.” He grabbed Lucas from the co-captain chair and pressed him to his chest. “Oh my god, Peter. You can't just tell people things like th--”

“Like the truth? It's ok, I'm over it. Mostly. Though I do wonder what would happen if I set _you_ on fire. Maybe I will--” Peter mused as he drove off the exit to some diner. Stiles looked horrified.

“Papa on fireeee!” Lucas chirped, clapping his hands as he smirked evilly at Stiles. The kid was spending _way_ too much time with Peter.

_--_--_--_

They settled into a booth, all of them sliding in quickly making Stiles have to sit next to Peter. Lucas clambered over their laps to sit on the floor and color with the crayons and children's menu the waitress had brought him. Stiles sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes when Peter flicked him in the nose.

“Eat now, sleep later.” he grunted, slapping the menu in Stiles' face. The teen rolled his eyes, but looked through all the traditional trucker stop choices, burgers, fries, and salads. He leaned back again, closing his eyes and humming to himself.

“I know what I want, don't flick me again or I'll punch you.” Stiles warned, feeling Peter shift next to him. The wolf let out a bark.

“And break your fist? I'd love to see that.” Stiles was about to retort when the waitress came back and smiled over the group.

“Can I get you started with something to drink?” Peter leaned forward with a seductive smile and winked at her.

“I might sound forward, but you have the most _enchanting_ skin. So vibrant and full of--” Stiles slapped him over the head with the menu, stopping his line of speech.

“We'll all take coffee. Lucas?” the little boy poked his head out from under the table, smiling slightly as she jumped back in surprise.

“I want juice. Apple please.” she nodded slowly, looking flustered between the group and rushed off into the kitchen. Peter rubbed the back of his head, obviously not hurt but still trying to play it off.

“Excuse you, I'm allowed to flirt.” Peter rose a brow. “If you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the one helping you track down my useless Nephew.” the table let out a collective groan and shook their heads.

“Peter. You missed us, the sooner you admit it, the sooner we'll all stop--”

“No, no I'll never stop.” Stiles interrupted Scott's monologue, grinning wide. “It's part of the Stilinski Charm.”

“I think you don't understand the definition of _charm_ , Stiles.” Peter grunted out, but he settled on the menu as the waitress came back.

“Should I put the juice on the table or...” Stiles looked down, his eyes locking with Lucas. This wasn't the first time the little boy hid under the table in a public place. Apparently he was shy, didn't really like people looking at him unless he trusted them. Stiles could understand, he didn't want to force his son into being an extrovert when he _clearly_ was introverted.

He blinked. Son. He subconsciously called Lucas his son. It put a jittery feeling in his heart , but that's what he was. According to the State of California, Lucas' guardians were Stiles and John Stilinski. When Stiles turned 18 his father would relinquish his guardianship and he would be all Stiles. And Derek.

If they found him.

“on the floor. Lucas, no spilling.” Stiles said, the waitress placing it down and the wolf boy taking it.

“Thank you ma'am” he said softly and then retreated back under. She giggled, standing back up.

“So, what can I get you guys?” Peter, turning to make sure Stiles wasn't going to hit him, smiled.

“My dear, I will have whatever you find the best on the menu.” she smiled and nodded, writing it down. Isaac and Scott both ordered regular burgers, Stiles ordered the P.B.E.B burger, thinking it sounded pretty good, and Lucas asked her for a plate of Mac and Cheese with bacon in it. She grinned, nodding at the boy and asked if he wanted fries too.

“Can I has curly whirly fries, please?” she nodded, writing it down and going to the kitchen to fill the order. Peter closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose.

“Ug, she's gushing to the cook about how _cute_ Cas is. Apparently she thinks that _I'm_ your father.” he glanced over to Stiles, lifting a brow. “Do I look that old?” Stiles was about to answer when Lucas tugged on his pants.

“I have ta go.” he said slowly, looking between Stiles and the bathroom across the way. Stiles nodded, forcing Peter to scoot out so he could take the little boy. They managed to shimmy out of the booth, Peter deciding to just slide all the way through so Stiles could get out and in easier.

They walked to the bathroom, Stiles opening the door and standing off to the edge as Lucas rushing into the stall and taking care of himself. Stiles closed his eyes, humming as he waited for the boy.

 _“What are you doing?”_ he heard the voice, his eyes shooting open as he saw Derek. Standing in the bathroom like he had never left. He was in boxer briefs and... and one of Stiles' shirts. The terrible one that he had watch him change into the day with Danny in his room. He licked his lips at the blue and orange stripes tight against his chest.

 _“I told you to get out, go go go!”_ Derek walked forward, his face bent on anger as he made his way to Stiles, walking right through him and through the wall. Stiles shivered at the feeling, his body trembling at the ordeal.

“Derek?” he whispered, opening the bathroom door and looking around the diner. There was no sourwolf. No tall, brooding mate. He took a breath, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. He must be either really tired, or his drugs must be malfunctioning. Hallucination were _not_ a good sign.

“Papa, you ok?” Lucas asked as Stiles returned to the bathroom. Stiles just smiled, ruffling his hair.

“I'm just hungry!”

_--_--_--_

They got their food, Stiles digging into his burger like he had never tasted meat before in his life. The P.B.E.B. turned out to be peanut butter, fried egg and bacon all on a burger. Which, to be honest was a pretty amazing combination. Peter just looked at him like he was crazy as he dug into the pork chop special the waitress chose for him.

Lucas had finally come up from under the table, wiggling between Isaac and Scott as he chomped on his bacon mac and cheese. His curly fries having been decimated as soon as they reached the table. He had reached for Isaac's coffee, his juice long gone, but Peter stopped him.

“Cas...”

“But Peter...” the waitress came by and dropped off another glass of juice, smiling.

“On me, little guy.” she winked and Lucas blushed ever so slightly.

“Thank you ma'am” he said softly, the waitress shaking her head.

“Call me Kailey.” Lucas grinned up at her and nodded. She walked away and Peter grumbled slightly.

“The five-year-old flirts better than you, Peter.” Scott joked, finishing his burger as the wolf flashed his red eyed. Scott flashed his red ones back too and grinned. “Don't be a Sour--”

“I _swear_ to god. If people keep calling me the same _damn_ pet names Stiles' uses for Derek...” he never finished his statement, grabbing his wallet and thrusting a hundred dollar bill down on the table and getting out. Kailey sputtering.

“Um, your bill was only thirty-six, fif--”

“Keep the change, darling.” he said with a smile, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. “Think of it as compensation for dealing with my nephews this early in the day.” and with that they all walked out of the diner.

“Bye Kailey!” Lucas said from Stiles' arms, waving.

_--_--_--_

“-- I will change the color of your fairy for you. She will scream out: 'Oh yes! Oh God! Oh, yes! Oh, God! Oh, God!' She will make you a real boy for I will make her a real woman and--”

“What the _hell_ are you watching?” Peter asked from his spot on the couch. Stiles rolled his eyes, turning from the small screen of his laptop as he paused the movie.

“Artificial Intelligence. It's like my favorite movie of all time so sh--”

“I love that movie.” Peter said softly, crossing his arms. Stiles gave him a hard look, crossing his arms and lifting a brow. “Fine, don't believe me. But I _am_ a person too.” he sighed and returned to the game on his phone. Stiles shifted the laptop onto the table and pressed play so that Peter would be able to watch with him.

Scott was driving the RV, Isaac and Lucas asleep in one of the beds, Stiles not sure which one but that didn't really matter. The wolves had taken turns rubbing themselves over every surface of the RV so that it smelled like home, something about making Lucas feel more comfortable. Stiles just wanted the child to be happy.

 _“it's getting late. You should go to bed”_ the voice, making Stiles turn. Derek was standing there in a tight black shirt and equally tight and black pants. He was scowling, but his eyes looked concerned. _“I'm not going to tell you again. Get off the couch and into the room.”_

“Derek...” Stiles whispered again, reaching out and feeling his fingers thread through him like nothing. And he was gone. Peter looked on with concern, his eyes fixed on Stiles.

“Stiles... Are you seeing Derek?” he asked slowly, sitting up, as Stiles swallowed hard. He nodded and turned to the wolf, waiting for the ridicule. But it never came.

“This might not be a wild wolf chase after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have much notes. Except if you've been reading this since the beginning.  
> YES.  
> I mention Artificial Intelligence in every one. And I'm not sorry.  
> Also, Fluff. So much Fluff.
> 
> (Peter calls Lucas, Cas. JIC you didn't catch it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Derek woke up to the sound of some trashy pop music ringing in his ears. It wasn't loud, it was just _there_.

_“Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac. Alphadog and oh, oh, Omega Mega low. Welcome to the new déjà vu. I can almost see the wizard through the curta--”_

“Good morning?” Derek asked as he walked out into the living room. Tora was listening to headphones as she slowly moved her arms over each other in a pattern. She looked like a Water bender from Avatar: the last Airbender, the way she moved her arms and legs with purpose.

“It's called Tai Chi Chuan, it's used for self-defense and balancing of the qi.” Derek blinked a little, frowning as she looked over him. “It's really not that hard to pick up.”

“I was more curious why a Japanese Weretiger is practicing a Chinese Martial Art.” he muttered, she sneered at him and grabbed his shirt before flinging him to the ground in a quick motion.

“My Sensei was Chinese, he was a Shaolin monk excommunicated after receiving the bite of an Anathema. He taught me everything they knew, taught me how to control my powers, how to half-shift and how to kick grump wolf-men's asses.” she grinned wide, helping him up and brushing him off. “Don't knock it until you try it.” he grunted, licking his lips and jumping up to his feet.

“Right. No offense, but it doesn't really seem like something I'd get into...” he stood up, brushing himself off more before turning to his room and walking back into it to get dressed. He sighed, sliding out of his sleeper pants and rummaging through his shirts. He paused, grabbing the orange and blue shirt as he held it up to his nose. It _reeked_ of Stiles, it felt like the boy was right there with him. He slid the shirt on, just for a moment, letting his body soak up the scent. He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing as he fought the lump in his throat.

“Oh my god, that's the most ugly shirt--”

“What are you doing?” Derek turned around, growling a little as he looked over her slowly.

“I was just wondering if you--”

“I told you to get out, go go go!” he walked towards her, grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her up.

_“Derek?”_ he paused, eyes moving from Tora to the door to his room. Stiles? He dropped the girl, Stiles disappearing through the door.

“Stiles! No!” he raced out and looked around, the boy nowhere in the apartment. He was panting, licking his lips as he tore through the place. “Stiles! Stiles!” he swallowed, falling to his knees and shaking his head. He wasn't here. Why would he be here?

“Derek. I think you're seeing your mate” she said softly, pressing a hand to his back. Derek shook his head, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly.

“Not... not possible. I can't... We--” he took deep breaths, standing up again and turning to his room. “I-- we didn't _bond_. This shouldn't be happening.” he took a step forward and then Tora spoke up.

“It can sometimes happen if you bonded to them with something. Like... a piece of you?” she asked softly. “And if you have a piece of them?” he paused.

“Would... would a symbol... like... matching tattoos or...” his hand went back to touch his tattoo through the shirt, licking his lips. Stiles' magical symbol. The Triskelion...

“If they were the same or... or I suppose _magical_ then that might be enough to connect you two together. I can... I can teach you how to remove the con--”

“NO” she took a step back at his word, his eyes flashing red as he looked over her. “No... I want to keep the connection. I want to... to see him.” he gripped his fists tighter. “But... but I don't want to see him.” she let her mouth drop and threw her hands in the air.

“Oh my god, you are the most confusing man on the face of this earth! Your mate must be pretty damn understanding to deal with this shit.” she flopped on the couch, letting out a huff. “But you have to be willing to learn.' Derek nodded, licking his lips.

“I am. I'm willing. Be my teacher.” he took a deep breath. Tora grinned wide and nodded.

“Alright, no refunds, exchanges, trades or take backs. You are stuck with me for life.” he was hit with how familiar that statements was, but then again: Tora reminded him of Stiles more and more.

They must _never_ meet.

_--_--_--_

“No! Oh my god, hold the ball, step out like this-- OH GOD! No, no no. wider, don't be afraid to show your thigh, good. Now spread your arms like this.. no... that just makes you look like a whore.”

Derek was trying. Trying hard not to punch her in the face, trying hard to 'part the wild horse mane' like Tora showed him, but it felt like dancing. And Derek was a terrible dancer. Laura used to make fun of him when they were younger about having two left feet, her mocking laughter echoing in his mind as he attempted to correct his form with Tora's instructions.

“Good. But stop thinking.” she commented, standing next to him and going through the same motion with fluidity and perfection. She moved her hands like she really was air on the plane moving the hairs of a horse's mane. He scowled.

“You've been training since you were a child.”

“You're older than me by a decade, it shouldn't be this hard if a child can do it. Quit whining and just do it!” she took a step back, letting Derek have the floor completely to himself. He closed his eyes, standing back in position and humming through his thoughts.

_“Oh my god, Der. You really look like a broken monkey! You should just never dance again. Ever. Seriously.”_ Laura's voice filled his ears, the memory flashing back to him as he took shallow breaths. He had yelled at her, told her she was stupid, that she would never make a good Alpha.

“ _I'm sorry”_ he thought, pushing the anger away as he calmly told himself that Laura was only teasing because she loved him. Because she cared. Laura did nothing but care. He moved his hands in the motion without thinking about it, moving from the beginning movement to the parting the wild horse mane, continuing to the white crane spreads its wings and finishing back where he had started.

“And that is how you do it.” he opened his eyes to see Tora nodding and standing in front of him. “It was perfect, Derek. If I may ask-- What were you thinking about?” Derek ran his hands through his hair.

“My sister... I never... Never got to say sorry for all the shit I put her through, never...” he sighed, licking his lips. “I was a dick to her, and she--” he took a breath, nodding. “--she didn't deserve it. And I needed her to know.” Tora nodded, crossing her arms and smiling.

“Well, keep it up. Because I literally watched your Aura heal a little.” his eyes widened and he patted himself over his chest. He was healing. He was forgiving himself. His new phone went off, the alarm alerting him that he had to get ready for work. He cursed, racing into the bedroom and changing into his work clothing before running back out into the room.

“Uh, Domo Arigato, Sempei?” he asked hurriedly, bowing slightly as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys.

“Dōitashimashite” she bowed back, shooing him. “And bring back pizza for dinner!”

_--_--_--_

During his break, Derek might have run through what Tora taught him behind the Sushi shop His clothing was a little restricting though and his movements were a little too strained for him to relax enough and do them properly. His boss, Mr. Hisakawa, walked out, lighting up a cigarette and smiling lightly at him.

“Tai chi, Dereku? You know we are a _Japanese_ restaurant, no?” he chuckled as Derek jumped up in surprise. He turned around and bowed lightly.

“Uh, sorry. I'm practicing so I can move on in my lessons. My teacher's a little bit of a-- well, pain.” the Japanese man nodded slowly, taking a step forward and stood next to him.

“Let us run it together.” he commented, rolling into position and going through the motions with Derek's pace. “I know you are an Okami, Dereku. It is one of the reasons I wished for you to be in my shop. With the protection of the Okami, I have none to fear.”

Derek didn't have to speak Japanese to know he had called him. Stiles used to play a video game of the same name, and with all the Anime the boy watched Derek was sure that what he called him was Wolf. The man didn't seem afraid though, quiet the opposite actually. They continued through the three patterns Derek knew, silence following as they finished and bowed to each other

“Your Okami speaks to me now. Softly, whispers of words, but he is learning to trust again. _You_ must learn to trust again too.” Hisakawa bowed once more, walking up to the door and opening it. “And, your break is over Dereku.” Derek nodded, brushing himself off and following his boss into the shop.

_--_--_--_

“I'm back!” Derek yelled into the empty apartment, kicking his shoes off and looking around for Tora.

“In Japan, they say Tadaima .” she muttered from her spot on the kitchen island. She was literally sprawled out on the counter like a cat, reading one of the magazines that came in the mail as she flicked her eyes up to Derek. He sighed, looking over her and crossing his arms.

“Tadaima.” Derek repeated, raising a brow. “Happy?”

“Very.” she rolled off the counter, landing on her hands and feet before walking over to him and giving him a hug. He paused, frowning as he looked over her.

“What are you doing?”

“It's called a hug, it's when two people show that they missed or appreciate someone by physically clutching each other and holding them for a span of time. Honestly, you'd think you were a hermit”

“Did you miss me?” he asked stunned, though he found himself hugging her back.

“I'm a twelve-year-old who's been on her own for two years. I suck up attention like a cactus sucks up water.” she said honestly, smiling as he nuzzled into her neck to scent-mark her. She giggled, pushing away from him and walking into the kitchen. “Did you bring Pizza, or do I have to cook?” he rose a brow.

“You can cook?” she scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah... Udon, Ramen, Yakisoba... Soba...” she listed. “Rice. I make a mean cup of rice.” he snorted and grabbed his phone as he dialed the closest Pizza place.

“Sure, someday soon. What do you want on the pie?”

_--_--_--_

They ate until both were satisfied, throwing the left overs in the fridge and grabbing sodas. Tora popped the pull-tab and flinched at the hiss of carbonation escaping. Derek blinked at her, tilting his head.

“Never had a soda before?” he asked curiously. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

“No, my Sensei bought me a ramune once, but it was nothing like this...” she sipped at the coke, grinning at the bubbles and nodding. “This is good. I like this.” he frowned a little, not sure what a ramune was, but shrugged.

“Here's the deal.” he said slowly. “You teach me about Japan and I'll teach you about America. That way, when we go back to the pack, you and I can teach them together about your culture.” she sat up, eyes wide as she looked over him.

“W-wait. You were serious about-- about me being in your Pack? With... with Lucas and Isaac and Scott... and Stiles?” she was quiet when she said his name, licking her lips as she watched Derek. He nodded slowly.

“Yes. As much as I dread you and Stiles _meeting_ because I'm _sure_ that's the start of the apocalypse. I want you with the pack. No one should be alone, ever.” he didn't expect her to burst into tears, his body freezing as she sobbed into her soda can.

“You... You... Sawādadi!” she sobbed, putting the can down and flinging her hands around his neck. He let out a grunt, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a crushing hug.

“I don't know what that means” he said, letting out a snort as she sobbed harder.

“That's because you're a Baka Gaijin....” she pouted, hitting him on the back and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I'm going to start learning Japanese now, just so you can't call me names.” he said softly, kissing the top of her head. She sighed, relaxing in his arms and letting him slide out from under her so he could clean up the kitchen. He cleaned their plates and bowls from the day, licking his lips as he put them away. Turning around, he saw her asleep on the couch, her eyes flickering.

“It's getting late. You should go to bed” she blinked, looking up at him and frowning.

“But... I sleep on the cou--”

“I'm not going to tell you again. Get off the couch and into the room.” he blinked, and for a moment he saw Stiles turning to him, reaching out his hand with the most soul crushed look.

_“Derek...”_ his fingers reached out, but as soon as they touched Derek he was gone. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he clenched his fists. Tora stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the first position.

“Breathe. In, out, in, out.” and together, they ran through the Tai Chi forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter has a lot of Japanese/Tai Chi references (yes. I know, two different cultures!)   
> Google translate should work for the Japanese, but the words are eventually going to be translated for you as Derek learns them. 
> 
> Tai Chi Chuan can be visualize through Avatar: Last Airbender (the cartoon not the movie) or here http://www.hongwutaichi.com/hongwutaichi_24_Tai_Chi_Movements.html
> 
> Derek's name in Japanese is Dereku because in Japan nothing ends with a consonant.  
> (Stiles' name is Sutairuzu if you were wondering.)
> 
> OK! no more notes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! But I should be. Ug, I'm about to die from exhaustion.

 They reached L.A the next morning, Stiles being shaken awake by a very hungry wolf boy.

“Papa! Papa! We're in Morningwood!” he giggled, bouncing on Stiles' stomach as he shook at him. Stiles frowned at the statement, sitting up a little as he rubbed his eyes.

“Lucas, I think you mean Hollywood.” he stretched a little, blinking back the sleep. He vaguely recalled Peter talking about how this was no longer going to be just random guessing. And then the damn wolf went to bed without explaining himself. He sighed, picking Lucas off his chest and putting him down on the floor. He rolled off the bunk bed, stretching as he scratched himself and jumped into the shower.

It was short, cold, and woke him right up. Stiles hopped out of it and dressed quickly, still slightly damp, before climbing out into the living room. Scott was at the small galley, cooking up what smelled like eggs and bacon. Isaac was sitting at the small table, drinking a glass of instant coffee as he patted the seat for Stiles to take. Peter was back up at the wheel, Lucas having scrambled up to be in the co-captain's chair with him.

If Stiles' listened closely he swore he could hear Peter singing Don't Stop Believing with the radio. But he had to be mistaken. He took the seat next to Isaac and licked his lips as Scott poured him a mug of coffee. He inhaled the fumes as he hummed contently.

“Y'know. Despite the situation and the reason behind this trip, this is actually a pretty cool idea.” he grinned to himself as he sipped the coffee. Isaac grinned back, nodding as he drank his coffee.

“Yeah, I enjoy the no school.” Scott agreed, setting down the food and smiling. He brought two plates up for Peter and Lucas, Peter shooting him a look.

“Yes, Scott. Because I have three hands.” the wolf pulled over into a parking lot and shot the teen a look. “Honestly, you should have _stayed_ in school.” the teen blushed a little and they all gathered around the table. Peter ate slow, listening to the light conversation between Lucas and Stiles.

“I wanna go too, I dunt wanna stay with Dott and Isaac. They make kissy faces when they watch me.” the two of them blushed, looking down sheepishly as Peter rose a brow. Stiles and Peter were going to go around town to Peter's contacts and see if they have heard from Derek while Isaac and Scott were going to shop and pick up supplies for them. Lucas was originally going to stay with the two teens because Peter wasn't sure how open the contacts would be to a werechild running around. But, if anything, Lucas was stubborn and spoiled. A _very_ dangerous combination.

“Cas, your papa and I need to talk with other Packs in order to find your daddy.” Peter explained patiently, Stiles letting his mouth drop at the entire scene. Peter was so _nice_ to Lucas, careful and soft with the cub like he was his own. It sorta made Stiles smile.

“But Peter... Papa's gunna trip down the stairs and fall on his face. Like he always does. He needs me to pick him up and kiss his boo boos. Cause he can't heal-ded himself.” Stiles wasn't sure if he should kiss the boy for his concern or be worried about how often he is hurt around his son. He was going to choose the first answer.

“Well... you _do_ bring up a very true point Cas...” Peter started, Lucas knowing he had won. Stiles sighed deeply, finishing his food and groaning.

“Fine.” and Lucas cheered.

_--_--_--_

“Lucas! No, stay... aw c'mon... buddy no! That's... AH! STREET!” Stiles was rushing about trying to chase the little were-child around the busy streets of downtown LA, he suddenly realized how hard he had been as a child and thanked his parents for putting up with him.

“He's fine, Stiles. Lighten up.” Peter said, walking through the crowd with ease. Stiles shot him a look and grabbed Lucas to thrust him on Peter's shoulders.

“There. Ride Uncle Peter.” he frowned as the boy shrieked in happiness and kicked Peter's chest to urge him forward. They walked forward through the street, Peter and Lucas walking in front like they were leading a parade.

“So, who are we meeting again?” Stiles asked, saddling up to the side of them as they turned down a street and into a restaurant district. Peter sighed, looking over him.

“Do you promise not to freak out?” the wolf asked, making Stiles hesitate.

“Uh.... are we talking oh-my-god-there-are-vampires freak out or oh-my-god-it's-going-to-eat-me freak out?” Peter winced a little, walking into a small Sushi shop off the beaten road.

“Irasshaimase!” the chef called as the three of them walked into the shop. Stiles looked around, his eyes widening as he looked over. The chef was spreading rice over seaweed on a bamboo mat, layering crab, cucumber, carrot, and a little bit of a green paste. He then rolled it up, slicing through the roll of sushi and placing them on a plate before handing them to the waiter.

Then he saw him. Derek was standing in the front, wearing a pair of work-out shorts and nothing else, his eyes were closed, body relaxed as he slowly moved through motions that Stiles found entrancing. His arms moved with fluidity Stiles never imagined could possess. He didn't speak, walking towards the wolf with an outstretched hand.

 _“If you touch me, I won't be able to concentrate”_ the wolf spoke, his eyes still closed as he moved his hands and legs into a different position.

 _“I can hear you, smell you... but... I feel...”_ his eyes opened looking into Stiles' as he swallowed hard. _“Stiles!”_ he whispered in surprise, reaching his hand out to touch him before disappearing completely. Stiles froze, the ghost of Derek's fingers against his flesh still sending tingles down his spine.

“Derek.” the chef turned, looking over the group and smiling brightly.

“Ah, Peter-san. It has been many moons since your face has been here.” the chef smiled. “It has seemed that you have gained more family?” Peter nodded, taping Stiles lightly on the shoulder and drawing him out of his stupor.

“Koto, this is my nephew Stiles and his son, Lucas.” Lucas waved from his perch on the older wolf's shoulder and Koto bowed.

“Kon'nichiwa Stiles and Lucas, I am Hisakawa Koto.” Stiles bowed back, smiling softly as he looked over him. The man was elderly, but he could probably take Stiles down if he really wanted to.

“Koto, we're looking for my nephew Derek. He ran off about a month ago, have your men seen him around here?” the man thought for a moment, smiling softly.

“Ah, the little boy who would come here and order the burger! He don't like Sushi he says. He don't like the smell!” the man chuckled, patting his stomach as he remembered. “No, no. I have not seen Dereku since he was Lucas' size. But, my brother said he had a gaijin named Dereku working for him. I just cannot remember which one...” he hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

“How many brothers do you have?” Stiles asked, biting his lip in worry. It could be his Derek. Or it could be a dead end.

“I have five brothers, Moto, Soto, Noto, Roto, Toto. Our parents were into the very western rhyming.” he smiled, nodding. “though I can tell you where they are located?” Peter nodded, pulling out paper. “All of them own Sushi shops, except Toto, he is in Kansas and they don't eat it there.” Stiles felt like this was a joke, but didn't want to insult the man by laughing.

“Moto is in Florida, Orlando. He works at Disney World.” Lucas' eyes lit up and he tugged on Peter's hair.

“Daddy's there! He's there! That's where magic happens!” he was bouncing on Peter's shoulders as he tried to wiggle out. “Papa, papa... Let's go to Disney World!”

“Cas... I highly doubt Daddy went to the most magical place on earth to... brood.” Peter supplied, but Stiles was bouncing up and down too.

“Yea! Lucas let's go!” Peter groaned, shaking his head. Koto just laughed at the wolf.

“Soto is in Las Vegas, I believe that will be closer for you than Florida. Noto is in Chicago, though he has never hired a gaijin before. And Roto is in New York City.” Stiles froze at the last one, his eyes widening.

“That one. That! He's in New York, I _feel_ it.” Stiles said, turning to Peter. “I know he's there.” Peter let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“We _still_ should look at the other shops. Derek could be anywhere, even--”

“DISNEY WORLD!” Lucas squealed , flinging his arms in the air and waving them around like a large turbine. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the boy who was smiling more than he had since Derek had left.

“Yes, Cas. I suppose he could be. Arigato, Koto. We'll try and keep you posted with everything and if we find him--”

“Peter-san, you are not leaving without eating. Sit, stay, talk. I have not seen you since your were a young man. And your nephew will not be found if you are starving to death.” Stiles grinned wide, sitting down and settling at the bar. Koto began making sushi, talking a mile a minute in Japanese to Peter who was nodding and adding in his own commentary as he put Lucas down next to Stiles.

It was odd to see Peter so comfortable in a different cultural setting, it made Stiles think that he was hiding an entire part of his life. (well, Stiles only knew exactly what Derek told him about Peter and that wasn't too much at all) Lucas, luckily, was a curious child and could ask questions faster than Stiles.

“Uncle, how come you're speaking like that?” he asked, tugging on his sleeve. Koto smiled, leaning down as he finished the plate of Sushi for Peter.

“Lucas-kun, Peter used to live with us in Japan. When he was a young man, he came to our country in search of answers. Naturally, he stumbled into my home and we fought. Though soon, we were too amazed at what we saw to even think of fighting. Since that moment, we have been friends of the strongest bond.”

Peter nodded in agreement, grabbing the sushi and chopsticks before breaking them and muttering _itadakimasu_ under his breath and digging in. Koto handed a small plate to Lucas, the boy wrinkling his nose, but taking it slowly in front of him. Stiles rose a brow as the boy lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. He chewed slowly, rolling the flavor in his mouth before popping the rest of it into his mouth and chewing with a happy smile.

Koto made a plate for Stiles, though it looked a little different than Peter's and Lucas'. Stiles took it gratefully, grabbing chopsticks and pulling it into his mouth. He savored the food, feeling the flavor tingle down his entire body. He hummed in pleasure as he ate the rest of the Sushi, feeling calm and sedated.

“Stiles. Remember when I told you not to freak out?” Peter spoke slowly, the sushi shop was empty now, the doors were closed and the shades pulled. Stiles wondered if he had just joined a secret werewolf club and turned to look at Peter.

“Uh, yeah. But...” he paused, Lucas laughing at something and clapping wildly.

“TIGER!” sure enough, Koto's face was pulled into a beta form. Only he was a _tiger_. Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking over the man... _weretiger_ with a stupid grin on his face.

“Well hey there Tony.” and Koto burst out into a hearty laugh.

_--_--_--_

“In Japan, the Tsukitora is hunted like wild beasts. Some keep them as pets in cages, others skin them and eat their flesh in hopes to gain their power. We understand here there are hunters as well, though they do not attack unless we provoke.” he looked up to Peter who was snarling slightly.

“Not always true anymore.” he growled as he ran a hand through his hair. Koto nodded solemnly.

“I read of the fire, Peter-san. I am sorry.” Peter shrugged, looking away.

“I got my revenge. It's all I needed.” Stiles was unsure this was true, but he didn't want push the wolf.

“So,” Stiles started, making Peter groan and bury his face in his hands. Stiles frowned. “You and your family are Tsukitora and the Hale family are--”

“Okami.” Peter said tiredly, rubbing his temples “and before you ask, the Vanderbilt clan is Kyūketsuki” Koto shuttered a little, looking over to Stiles.

“You have met Kyūketsuki? I do not envy you, Stiles-kun.” Koto went about to cleaning up their dishes.

“Do you have a tail?” Lucas asked, shifting on the stool as Peter picked him up and grinned.

“You are so full of questions, Cas. It's so cute.” Peter cooed, making Stiles huff.

“You are playing favorites, I ask just as many questions as Lucas.”

“Yes. But as you noticed, when Lucas does it, it's cute.” Peter quipped back, letting the wolf boy bounce on his knees. Koto nodded, smiling.

“In my Arufashifuto, I resemble that of a Tiger.” he said slowly, “though there is not Alpha or Beta persay. We do not have pack. We hunt alone, we stay alone. This is why my brothers and I do not live together nor that we know of others. We have no territories and do no fight for power, we seek only to increase our own powers and inner peace.” he smiled bowing lightly as the doors and shades were opened once more

“Now, I believe you have an Okami to find. Do not let me keep you from seeking your mate, Sutairuzu-kun.” Stiles felt a shiver run through his body as he said his name in Japanese, he smiled, nodding slightly.

“Domo Arigato, Koto-sama.” Peter bowed, grabbing Lucas and putting him back on his shoulders. Stiles hesitated, but bowed all the same and smiled.

“Bye Mr. Hisakawa. Thank you for... for everything.”

“Dōitashimashite, Sutairuzu-kun” he bowed back and smiled to Lucas. “Good bye Lucas Hale.” the little boy waved, smiling brightly from Peter's shoulders.

“Bye Tiger!” and they walked out of the Sushi shop, Peter abnormally quiet.

“We know where to go.” he said finally as they walked into the streets a little farther from the store. Stiles looked over the wolf with a studious face and then spoke.

“Why did you never go back to Japan?” he asked, making the wolf stutter and stop. Peter looked out over the busy streets of L.A without talking for a long time. Then, he let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“I was seventeen when I went to Japan. My older brother had been bonded with his mate and they had just birthed their first pup.... I needed to leave. I was young and full of wonder, I wanted to know where we came from, where we gained our power from. I never saw Laura as a baby, I didn't care to be honest. I spent... three years with Koto and his family before my brother called.”

Peter was quiet now, wrapping his arms tighter around Lucas who had climbed down to rest on Peter's hip.

“He said his mate was going into labor early, that Deaton didn't know if he could save both her and the pup. He was so scared, so-- alone. So I left. I ran home to Beacon Hills, late. Deaton had saved... but the pup--” he swallowed even harder now. “I held the baby close to me, willing him to live... _willing_ him to... open his eyes.”

Stiles heard the catch in his voice, his body trembling slightly as he looked away from Stiles.

“And he did.” there was a broken sob that sounded so ugly Stiles couldn't help but feel his heart wrench. “He opened his big, hazel eyes and he looked up at me-- and I knew... I knew he would be... Perfect. They named him after my middle name, saying that it was me who-- who made him live.”

“Peter Derek Hale” Stiles said slowly, Peter only nodding as he turned to face the teen.

“And though... though I may have hurt the boy in my lust for revenge... I love that kid.” he sighed, moving again as the moment was over. “And that is why I never left.”

Stiles didn't know if having him hold Lucas was enough to make Peter softer, but the story put the wolf in a whole new light for Stiles. And even though he was calling him names the whole way back to the RV, the teen couldn't help but marvel that Peter had accepted Stiles as family, Especially as Derek's mate.

He got all warm and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a warm and fuzzy Peter moment!


	6. Chapter 6

Derek woke up with a little tigress on his chest. She was curled up in a small ball, deep purrs vibrating through her entire body. He let out a small snort as her tail flicked him in the face, lifting her head and yawning slightly.

“Wow. I have to say I enjoy you in this form a lot more than your--” she batted her paw at him, catching his cheek with her small claws. He snorted as they healed before her eyes and picked her up as he walked out. “Here, I don't have work until later tonight. So... how about we go get you more clothing? I don't think wearing the same thing everyday is good... So, you shower and uh...” he went through his clothing, trying to find something that _might_ fit her, but coming up empty. He sighed, pulling out a long shirt and a pair of shorts.

“This might... well, whatever. Shower.” he let the Tiger cub jump from his arms, her tail slinking back and forth as she scampered into the shower. He sighed, walking into the living room and stretching. He found that the morning Tai Chi sessions loosened him up for the day and if Tora was going to be anything like Erica had been, he would need it.

He started with the normal routine, but last night after his... moment... Tora had taught him the next three movements in the form cycle. He was finding it hard to concentrated with the sounds of Tora singing terribly off-key in the shower. He paused however, licking his lips as her voice echoed something familiar.

_“I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you. It's Friday I'm in love”_

He swallowed, clearing his mind, letting his senses focus on his own breathing and moving and not the song Stiles used to sing in the shower on Fridays. Was it Friday even? He shook his head, clearing his mind once more and moved through his positions slowly and with purpose. This times around, he didn't think about Laura, he thought about his Mother.

She had always been worried about him when he was younger, though she would never tell why. He assumed it was something to do with him being the only male offspring until they had Micah, though that wasn't probably the whole story.

_“Derek David! You get off that roof!” “Derek David, stop jumping from the high cliffs!” “Derek David, don't pick fights with your sister!” “Derek David!” “Derek David!”_

The exasperated sighs his mother would save for only him used to make him hate her. He would be angry for weeks at a time, doing things he _knew_ she hated in order to get back at her. He regretted that now, she was just looking out for him. She _loved_ him and while he can't remember if he said it, he loved her too.

 _“I love you, mom.”_ he thought as he went through the motions. There was the sounds of rustling, damp feet on the floor and the smell of his body wash wafting through the room.

“If you touch me, I won't be able to concentrate.” he warned, Tora's breath catching in her throat as she giggled. He slid into the next position, trying not to let a smile cross his face.

“How the hell did you know I was there?” she asked, he wanted to tell her to watch her mouth. She was twelve, she didn't need to say 'hell'. He sighed, it was a bad sign he was getting paternal around her.

“I can hear you, smell you... but... I feel...” he paused, twisting his face as he opened his eyes. He swallowed hard, looking over him. “Stiles!” he reached out to the trembling teen, but his hand slid through him and he vanished. Derek gripped his fingers into a fist, cursing himself for being so foolish and touching the image. He let his hand fall to his side and let out a low growl.

“Derek” Tora said softly, her hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around, looking at the girl in his too big clothing. He sighed, ruffling a hand through her hair and smiling.

“Right. Thanks. I'll shower and we'll go? But first I have to stop at the ATM and get some money, ok?” she nodded, grinning wide and chuckling.

“Ok, Sawādadi!” she chimed, walking to flop onto the counter and read her magazine. He furrowed his brows at the name, not sure exactly what she was calling him. He shrugged it off, sliding into the shower and washing himself off.

And if he sang, he would never admit to it.

_--_--_--_

After a trip to the local ATM (and a realization he had _much_ more money in his accounts than he thought) he had well over a thousand dollars in his pocket and a very excited twelve-year-old on his arm. They wandered around downtown Chicago for a while, Tora pointing out all the places she used to sleep and Derek wondering why it took someone this long to take her in.

“Oh! Sawādadi, can we go in there?” it was a small shop off the corner that seemed to cater to younger audiences with the bright clothing and frilly skirts. He cringed at the bright yellow tutus the mannequins were wearing.

“Really? Are you sure you want... _this_ kind of clothing?” she shot him a hurt look, pouting her lip.

“it's so kawai... kawai fuku Sawādadi...” she whimpered, tugging on his arm.

“You know, the more you speak in Japanese, the _less_ I want to go in...” he warned, though she was tugging him in through the door without another word. She ran through the aisles, looking at some actually not too horrible looking clothing. A few pairs of cargo pants, some shirts that had Japanese characters on them, (Tora assured him they really didn't mean anything and were just an American knock off) and a few pairs of socks and shoes. He made sure to grab another four pairs of jeans, a few skirts and some nice shirts.

“Ew, plaid? Really?” she snorted as he held up a red plaid shirt. He looked offended, growling at her.

“What's wrong with plaid?” he asked, throwing it into the basket. “ _I_ like plaid.”

“I don't think you _wear_ plaid, Derek.” she crossed her arms and took the shirt out again. “You only have _one_ plaid shirt and that just sits in your room and oh--” she paused, looking the shirt over and then putting it back in the basket.

“Plaid is nice. I can have plaid.” Derek bit his lip and nodded, “I'm going to go look at unmentionables. Stay.” she smiled, handing him the basket and walking off to the section marked 'panties' he turned back to the shirts, grabbing a couple more.

“I like plaid” a kid said from Derek's left, he turned towards it and let his mind run blank.

_WHAT.THE.HELL._

_Malachi Vanderbilt_ stood next to him. Well, his hair was short blonde, eyes were a slightly darker brown, smattering of freckles, and he looked like he was at _most_ twelve. His smile gleamed in the shop as he pulled out a little shirt and looked it over.

“I think it's pretty cool.” Derek couldn't say anything, his body was frozen. “My name's Malachi. Malachi Stilinski.” and suddenly Derek knew something was _wrong_.

“S-Stilinski?” he asked softly, recovering from the shock he had for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair, swallowing hard. This wasn't happening, this wasn't... “Any relation to Stiles?” he asked, hoping _wishing_ that this--

“You know my Pops? AWESOME.” he smiled wider and pulled out his cell phone. “What's your name? He's always looking forward--”

“Mal?” a voice broke in, a large African American walked in, his bright blue eyes tracing over Derek and giving him a hard stare. “Uncle Peter's meeting us at the train station... We have to go.” he tugged on the blonde, trying to get him away from Derek.

“Awww Lucas... C'mon. Pops always says 'make new frienddsssssss'” Malachi sang as Lucas, _Lucas!_ Tugged him harder.

“Yeah, well. Papa's not here ok? I'm in charge. I'm older.”

“By like...a lot of years, ok...Seriously.” he huffed, but let Lucas grab him. “Nice meeting you mister, I'll tell my pops you said hi!” and with that the two of them were gone. He took hard breaths, trying to concentrate on anything but the pounding heart in his chest.”

“Sawādadi?” Tora asked, tilting her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“What year is it?” he asked softly, licking his lips as her hand froze.

“Oh... you know now?” she said softly, making Derek look up at her with a face. “Come on, I looked you up the minute you let me move in. You died in 2013.” she pointed out, crossing her arms.

“What. Year.” he snarled, but then he paused as she sighed.

“2025. You're twelve years into the future.”

_--_--_--_

When they got back to the apartment, Derek went straight to the computer to research the rest of the group. He left Stiles for last, looking up Isaac Lahey. He didn't find anything except the Beacon Hills Police Reports, so he looked up Isaac McCall. A slew of results spilled out, how he had become the head Lawyer for some firm in L.A and his husband, ( _husband_ Jesus Christ) Scott was the head veterinarian for the San Diego Zoo. They had two kids, Camden and Darien who were 5 and 7. both adorable.

He looked up Peter next, seeing that he had become the Mayor of Beacon Hills, was Isaac's adoptive father and it seemed played a pivotal role in Isaac and Scott's careers. He didn't want to look up Stiles, so he looked up John. It seemed he married Melissa McCall the year Derek disappeared, the paper announced that their sons, Stiles and Scott, would be thrilled to finally be related. He swallowed, scrolling through the pictures. They weren't recent, but they were the Stiles _he_ knew. He was in a sharp suit, balancing Lucas on his hip and smashing cake into Isaac's face. His throat got tight.

Finally, he looked up Stiles. He didn't find much under Stiles Stilinski. Even when he tried Grainnemiun Stilinski, he found little to nothing. Finally, he was about to give up when he looked over to the wedding announcement for the Sheriff and Melissa. Scott McCall and Stiles... _Hale_. He blushed, swallowing as he typed in Stiles Hale.

Thousands of results popped up, images, tumblr pages, books, magazines, Youtube videos, Christ, his own _Wikipedia_ page. Derek clicked on the Wikipedia first, knowing that was where he would get most of the information.

 _Grainnemiun 'Stiles' Hale (born August 15_ _th_ _, 1996) is a world-renowned author for his book series_ _Pack Mentality_ _. He is the father of three children, Lucas Marc DelGado_ - _Hale (18), Malachi John Stilinski (12), and Derek Grainnemiun Stilinski-Hale (5) and is currently a single father. His father is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, California and his Step-mother is the head doctor at Beacon Hills Hospital._

Derek skipped over the early life, having known everything he would ever want to know about Stiles' mother and her death. He also knew about everything until...

_In 2013, while on a road trip with his son Lucas, his long time boyfriend (rumored fiancee) Derek Hale's Camaro was found totaled on the side of the road. No body was recovered (see_ _ Hale Family Curse _ _). Stiles believes he's still alive somewhere, but no one has seen him since. Stiles has been quoted several times:_

“ ** _Trust me on this, I know a little more about Derek than I do about werewolves”_**

_The quote is thought to be in reference to his book series_ _ Pack Mentality _ _, the story of a young witch searching for his mate across the cosmos. When asked about the inspiration for his series, the young author always responds with 'True Events'._

_Stiles earned his degree in Cryptozoology and English from Stanford University after graduating high school early._

_Not much is known about Lucas, though it is believed he was Derek's adopted son whom Stiles took in after his father's disappearance. He is also known as Cas Hale and writes his own books called_ _ Teen Wolf _ _._

_Malachi was adopted at an early age by Stiles, supposedly his mother gave him away because he 'came out looking like a monster'. Stiles said the name was of someone who saved his life, though no one knows who Malachi could be. He is currently attending Beacon Hills High School and is planning to graduate this fall at the age of 13._

_The last child had been left on Peter Hale's step five years ago. (see_ _ Family Tree _ _) He was named after Derek and himself, given both of their last names. He is often called D.G in public and will sometimes be spotted in werewolf suits to help advertise his 'Papa's' and brother's books. When asked why all the children had different last names, Stiles replied:_

“ ** _I let my kids pick what they want to be called. Lucas wants to remember his daddy while the other two never met him. I don't blame him if D.G wants to be just Stilinski. Or just Hale. Or both for the rest of his life. Who am I to tell him who to be?”_**

Derek swallowed harder as he read over everything, Stiles' life had turned out _amazing_. He was _perfect_ without Derek and he felt his heart slowly start to close off. That was, until, he saw the picture at the end of the article.

_Stiles, posing with his latest book_ _ SourWolf _ _, wearing his 'Pack Jacket'._

“ ** _I'm not looking for anyone. I don't want to find someone. I've already found him: he's 40% Sour, 40% Eyebrows, 20% Brooding, which makes him 100% my Alpha. And if anyone sees the Brooding Sourbrows of Derek Elizabeth Hale, you tell him to get his ass back to his pack. His mate misses him”_**

“Derek?” Tora looked up as he pushed away from the table and grabbed his coat and keys. He grunted at her, shoving his shoes on and sliding his leather jacket on. “Derek, where are you going?”

“To the bookstore.” and he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I would end the series with no Alternate World-Lines? Shesh...


	7. Chapter 7

The three hours from L.A to Las Vegas were filled with excited jitters from Lucas, the young wolf bounding around the RV like he was a monkey in a cage.

“DAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY” he squealed as they pulled up to a gas station just outside Las Vegas, all but racing out the door when Peter went to fill up.

“Holy shi-- Shiatsu Lucas! Calm down, boy.” Stiles grabbed his under his armpits and plopped him between Scott and Isaac who may or may not have been kissing. The little boy squirmed, trying to wiggle out from between them.

“But Papa! Daddy.” he said matter-of-fact like, his face lighting up. “Daddy's in _Disney World_ ” this peaked Scott's half cocked puppy smile out as he looked to Stiles.

“Derek's in Disney World? We're going to Disney World?!” Isaac grinned at Scott, placing a kiss on the uneven jaw.

“OH MY GOD. We're going to Las Vegas first, ok? Las Vegas, Orlando, New York, Chicago. Ok? Happy?” Stiles threw his hands up in mock exasperation, leaning against the galley and pouting as Scott joined Lucas in the excited chatter.

“Imma gunna meet a Fairy!” Lucas whispered into Scott's ear. Stiles didn't need Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolf powers to hear him, with how loud his whisper was. “An' then she's gunna give me daddy back. Cause Papa cries at night still.” Stiles froze, Scott looking over him with those _damn_ eyes and letting his lip quiver.

“I'm going to get a picture with Belle” Isaac added, trying to make the conversation light again. “Because she was my favorite princess growing up.” he finished. “She was smart, funny, and didn't judge on just looks.” Scott gave him a warm smile and nuzzled into his neck.

“I like Mulan!” Lucas supplied, trying to push Scott away so he could nuzzle into Isaac. Scott wasn't very happy when Isaac let him. “She kick-ded the monk-golan ass!”

“Lucas! Language.” Stiles warned, though the little boy just looked over at him smugly from his spot on Isaac. Yeah, that kid was going to be trouble when he reached puberty.

“Sorry Papa.” he let his lower lip pout before returning to the conversation about Disney. “An... an... an... Imma gunna see Peter Pan an... an _never_ grow up!”

“What's this about Peter?” Peter walked back into the RV, filled up and ready to his the strip. Lucas squealed and raced out from between the teens to jump into the co-captain's seat.

“Peter Pan, Peter! The boy who never grow-ded up!” the older wolf smirked, running his hand through the thick hair.

“Well, I think you should stay this young forever too. I don't want you to grow up Cas.” he smiled, leaning over and _kissing_ his forehead. God Stiles must have been in the flipping twilight zone, because Peter was far too nice. In general. Even to him!

“YEAY!” Lucas waved his hands in the air, bouncing on the seat with new found excitement. Peter chuckled and they were on their way to the Las Vegas strip.

_--_--_--_

“Lucas, you are getting a hair cut, good god.” Stiles complained as the little boy nuzzled into his neck and hair spilled into his mouth.

“Dunt want one.” he growled back, though he was cuddling closer to Stiles as he walked through the crowds towards the small Sushi shop on the corner. Peter, Stiles, and Lucas slid into the shop first, Scott and Isaac trailing behind.

“Irasshaimase!” the chef yelled, a portly man who looked more like a really fat Brad Pitt rather than a Japanese weretiger.

“Kon'nichiwa, I'm looking for Hisakawa Soto?” Peter said lightly, smiling his wide teeth-filled smile. Stiles shuttered a little, licking his lips as the chef blinked a little. He obviously wasn't used to someone walking up and speaking Japanese to him, nor for the predatory smile that Peter was giving off.

“Uh, Mr. Hisakawa? He.. um. He's at the Casino. Like always, um.” he shifted from foot to foot, obviously not sure how to handle _anything._ So Stiles threw him a bone.

“Can we have an order of the tempura and uh, what was the Sushi Koto gave Lucas?”

“Yellow fin.” Peter said, sitting at the stool and running his hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea when he'll be back. If you could contact him and say that Peter _Hale_ is looking for him...” the chef however was busy making the sushi and cutting it up on the plates for Peter and Stiles and then setting about making the yellow fin for Lucas.

The boy took the plate and chewed it, a satisfied hum erupting from him making Stiles smile. They ate as the chef went to the phone to call Soto. Stiles looked around the shop, chewing his food as he tried to think about anything but Derek.

So naturally he saw him. He was lounging on one of the couches by the wall, which made Stiles assume he was doing the same in his... where ever. He was reading, a pile of books off to the side of him that spilled over onto the floor. Stiles stood up, moving closer just to look. He knew if he touched Derek or if Derek touched him, the image would fade.

Derek was _crying_ , fat tears rolling down his face as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Stiles wondered what type of book could make Mr. Broody cry. He tilted his head, trying to read the title. Pack Mentality he hummed, biting his lip in thought. It must have been a pretty good book then, maybe Stiles would look it up. But for now.

“Derek.” he said slowly, making the wolf look up and scrub the tears from his face. His eyes were bright with tears, lip swollen from biting as he dropped the book. “I'm going to find you.” he said, looking over him. “Tell me where you are.”

_“Stiles.... I--”_ and he was gone, a waiter walking through the image and looking over Stiles like he was crazy. The teen was about to curse him out when Peter cleared his throat. A Japanese man was standing at the counter now, his narrow face looked very similar to Koto though he was a little older.

“Hello, Mr. Hisakawa.” Stiles said politely, bowing lightly before sitting back down. “My name is--”

“Stiles. Stiles Hale, yes I know of what you seek. Though he is not here.” the man said slowly, a smile creeping over his face when Stiles blushed deeply.

“I-- It's Stiles Stilinski.” he muttered, “did Koto tell you about it?” Soto shook his head, grabbing the plates and tutting at the chef who did _something_ wrong (what, Stiles would never find out).

“I did not speak with my brothers. I do not need to. Your head betrayed you” he tapped on Stiles' forehead, and then tapped on his chest. “And your heart beats the truth even if your mouth will not say. You are Stiles Hale.” he frowned, remembering exactly how he had spend some days in Economics class scribbling _Stiles John Hale_ all over his papers. But that didn't _mean_ he was a Hale. He was about to say something when Peter spoke up.

“I agree.” he wasn't looking at Stiles when he said it, but the teen felt his mouth drop in shock. “You're family no matter what. Even if Derek isn't around, you're still like my Nephew. So stop denying it.” he drank from the tea Soto handed him, bowing and muttering his thanks. Stiles felt his heart swell, and eyes well up.

“Papa, dunt cry” Lucas said “We'll find Daddy in Disney World.” Stiles grabbed the boy and nuzzled into his head, only to break out into sneezing.

“Yeah, but you're getting a haircut first.”

_--_--_--_

They thanked Soto for his help, Stiles a little dishearten now as they walked down the strip.

“Papa, I dunt _want_ a haircut. I _like_ my hair.” he pouted, though he wasn't trying too hard to resist him as they walked into the cost cutters down the way.

“I could get a hair cut too, Lucas.” Stiles offered, making the kid wrinkle his nose. Peter snorted and walked in with them.

“I agree. Your hair looks fine. Any shorter and it will be that ridiculous peach fuzz it was when I met you.” Stiles frowned, crossing his arms. Then he frowned.

“Hey... when you did try to kill me in the hospital... you said... 'You must be Stiles'. How the hell did you know who I was?” Peter rose a brow.

“That was nearly two years ago and you're asking that _now?_ ” Stiles shrugged, slamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Oh my god, I was a little preoccupied with the whole Nina-is-me-and-is-trying-to-take-over-my-life. Followed by Oh-shit-that-new-kid-is-a-vampire-and-his-mom-is-psycho. So cut me slack.” he walked up to the counter, made and appointment for Lucas and they sat down to wait. Peter nodded thoughtfully, humming.

“To be perfectly fair, I _could_ say it was because Derek was talking to you on the cellphone and said your name. But, that wouldn't be honest. What _really_ was the reason I knew your name was Derek. He would _talk_ with me while I was sitting useless, about how he didn't know who the _alpha_ was or why he had to deal with _Scott._

“But mostly, he talked about you. ' _Stiles is the most annoying human in the world_.' _'Stiles makes me want to rip my own ears off.' 'Stiles must have an oral fixation, I just want to rip his tongue out of his mouth.' 'Stiles would have let me die just because he didn't want to cut my arm off.' 'Stiles. Stiles. Stiles.'_ To be perfectly fair it was annoying to hear how _bad_ his wolf wanted you even then.”

Stiles blinked a little at the statement and frowned. Derek talked about him back then? Most of it was complainants, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers. He grinned stupidly to himself as he mussed Lucas' hair.

“It was another reason I offered you the bite.” Peter continued, leaning back in the chair and twiddling his thumbs. “I thought if the boy my Nephew couldn't stop talking about was a wolf like us, he would be more willing to follow under me. And if _you_ were in my pack, Scott might have joined as well. But, it doesn't matter anymore. We're all under Scott now.”

“Derek.” Stiles corrected. “Scott is the Alpha until we find him, but Derek will always be _my_ Alpha.” Peter turned to him and cocked a brow. Stiles didn't respond as Lucas' name was called and he led the boy into the back.

_--_--_--_

“Going to Diiiiiiiiissssssssssssssnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy Woooooooo--”

“Shut the HELL up, Scott!” Peter snapped, all of them in the RV and back on the road to Orlando. “Or I will throw you out and make you ride on the roof like a cheep wind sock!” Scott whimpered and retreated to the back room where Isaac was taking a nap. Stiles snorted and continued to look on Google for Pack Mentality.

He had found absolutely nothing on the web about a book, making him sigh and slam the laptop shut. He resigned to give up the idea that his visions were actually true, when he frowned. Sourwolf. No way.

He quickly flipped it open again, racing through his documents and scouring through them. There was a few love letter drafts to Lydia, a couple paper assignments for school, and-- ahha! His digital journal. He pulled it up, reading through the first hundred or so pages from freshman year and then...

_ Pack Mentality _ _: Chapter one. Derek Fucking Hale._

He paused, looking around the RV. Lucas was napping on the couch, the stuffed wolf that Grandpa gave him tucked tightly in his arms as he snored away. Peter was driving, having turned the radio up loud so he wouldn't have to listen to Scott and Isaac muttering in the bedroom. Stiles couldn't hear the words, but he was pretty sure they were talking about Peter being a dick.

Stiles slowly began scrolling through the text, rubbing his eyes as he tried not the cry. How long had it been since he had written in this? He used to write daily, just about whatever the hell he wanted to, and now? He barely found time to _read_.

He finished reading everything (he had written up until Nina came, surprised at his actually not too shabby writing). And then he rolled his shoulders and began to type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the Time-jump to be explained?  
> Cause I am.  
> In a chapter. Or two. or three? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found that the song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men is very influential....
> 
> I love it.

 Derek had grabbed every single Stiles Hale book available, the clerk giving him a small smile.

“You must have just got into Mr. Hale's books.” she said, ringing them up as Derek pulled bills out of his wallet. She continued talking though, much to Derek's displeasure. “My favorite is SourWolf.” she held up the book. “It's his newer one, and you can totally tell he's still pining for his dead fiancee.”

This peeked Derek's interest however, and he threw on his biggest I'm-trying-to-get-information smile of all time.

“Really? How do you figure?” she blushed a little at his attention, his cheeks hurting from the fake smile.

“W-well... every book has a dedication page and, until SourWolf, they all said 'To my Alpha'. But, uh” she opened the cover of the SourWolf and pointed to the small writing. There were no words, just the simple mark. A triskelion in silver ink.

“They say that his fiancee had a triskelion on his back, and Mr. Hale has one on his chest. I totally saw it when my friends and I went to California and he and his kids were on the--” Derek stopped listening as he took the book and gazed at it. He flipped to the end of the book, looking through the author's notes and trying to figure out if there was something else. Nothing. Just a picture of Stiles, smiling softly in the leather jacket Derek gave him.

But his eyes. They were tired, no longer shining with the usual glimmer that Derek found himself lost in. He swallowed. _He_ had done that. He had made Stiles hurt this bad, and no amount of success in life could make up for it. He gripped the book and put it back in the bag, forking over the money.

She paused, looking over him and grabbing something else. “Here.” she handed him the thin magazine, the cover a large plastered picture of a wolf howling off into the distance. “On the house. It's... it's a literary magazine. One of Mr. Hale's greatest works is in there, but he said he doesn't want to turn it into a book yet.”

Derek took it, looking over it slowly and nodding. He grabbed the bag of books, rushing out of the shop and towards his apartment. He paused as he passed a small shop, the window mannequin displaying something that made a smile crease his lips.

_--_--_--_

Tora was sprawled on the counter when he walked through the door. He shoved his shoes off and turned to look at her before muttering “Tadaima” she sat up, a blush crossing her face.

“Derek... I”

“Tora.” he said slowly, frowning as he walked into the living room. “I-- I need to know why I'm here. Why--”

“Magic?” she supplied, “I think. I mean... what else would bring you twelve years into the future?” he nodded in agreement, licking his lips and putting the bags on his couch. She rolled off the counter to pad over and place a hand on his shoulder. “But, you really shouldn't be asking me. I'm just a twelve-year-old girl. I barely know how to spell.” he snorted at that, turning around and hugging her tightly.

“I.. I bought you something” he said softly, her eyes lighting up as she looked at him.

“But...”

“No buts. You're pack, so you need this.” he pulled out a box from the couch, handing it over. “It's a little big, and I hope you'll grow into it.” he smiled as he took it and opened it slowly. A black leather jacket fell out, the collar higher than a normal one and a large zipper on the front, but it suited her.

“Sawādadi...” she whispered, tugging the zipper down and sliding it on over her shoulders. It was a little long, but it looked good on her.

“From the Fairy Wolf Mother of Leather.” he said dryly, kissing the top of her head. “and from Stiles.” he felt his throat close. “Because I know he would love you.”

She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, making Derek close his eyes.

“You haven't been practicing.” she whispered, rubbing her hands over her face to hide that she was crying. “Lazy, Lazy.” she slapped his chest playfully. He smiled, nodding as they broke the hug off.

“You're right. I should be practicing.” he rolled his jacket off his shoulders and she did the same. The two bowed to each other and then slowly went through the pattern, comfortable silence falling between the tiger and her Sawādadi.

_--_--_--_

Derek lounged on the couch before work, stretching out and looking over to the kitchen. Tora had fallen asleep on the counter in the sun, Derek rolling his eyes as how cat-like she really was (then he choked back a joke when he realized how much like a dog he could be). He reached over, digging through the bag as he reached for the first book in the series.

Cracking it open, he inhaled the scent of the fresh paper and ink. He frowned, trying to remember the last book he had read and found he couldn't remember. Flipping through the first few pages, he looked over the dedication page. Sure enough, there was the simple statement 'To my Alpha'. He slid into a more comfortable position and began to read.

_ Pack Mentality _ _Chapter One: David Fucking Hail._

_I'm not going to go into detail about the big bad wolf. But just so you get a picture: He never smiled. There might have been something in his past, might have scarred him a little more than an average person, but really. Who the hell doesn't smile? It was like the heavens opened up and deemed that he was far too sexy when he was a brooding mess, because it was sort of true. Mostly. But, when David Hail freaked the_ fuck _out of me and my friend Steve the first time we saw that brood, I knew it was my life goal to make him do it. Smile that is, not... oh god. Really? Don't think about things like that. It's not like he's got muscles that look like they were sculpted of Alabaster. And he_ so _does not have eyebrows that make up for his lack of speech and expression. Nor does he look good in leather. Nope nope nope. He's just David Fucking Hail. The creepiest shit in the entire world._

_That's probably why I'm sneaking around his house with Steve tonight._

Derek hadn't even noticed he was crying. It was like Stiles had just taken his journal and changed the names. He felt his body shake as he remembered the first time he had seen Stiles and Scott in the woods. He could smell Scott, the untrained Beta and fear. But... But Stiles had radiated curiosity and excitement. Sure there was a little fear, but for the most part it was wonder.

_“Dude, that was Derek Hale!”_ the excitement in the boy's voice almost made him curious about _him_.

_“Derek”_ he looked up, scrubbing his face from the tears as he looked into Stiles' face. It was determined, set and looking directly at him. _“I'm going to find you”_ he felt his heart leap, the boy wasn't going to give up on him.... even though he had given up on himself years ago. _“Tell me where you are”_

“Stiles... I--” he was gone, in a flash of nothing Derek was left alone. “I'm in the future.” he whispered, though he knew there wasn't a way for Stiles to hear him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before returning to the book.

He read until the alarm went off for him to go to work, three books finished and sitting on the coffee table.

_--_--_--_

“Dereku, you are distracted. Come, come talk to me.” Mr. Hisakawa said, motioning to him to sit at the table in the back of the restaurant. The Japanese man poured Sake slowly into a glass, handing it over to Derek as he walked in. He grunted thanks, sitting down and slowly sipping at it. The taste tingled his tongue and sent warmth down his throat.

“I know you Okami cannot become drunk, so feel free to drink all you want.” the man hummed, pressing a pipe to his lips and slowly taking a drag from it. The smoke tickled Derek's nose and he huffed. He sighed, putting the half-finished glass back on the table and running his hands through his hair.

“I should go back to--”

“Have you heard the story Majo to kare no Okami?” Mr. Hisakawa asked suddenly, cutting off anything Derek had been planning on saying. The wolf shook his head, licking his lips as he rocked back on his chair. Hisakawa nodded, putting the pipe back to his lips and closed his eyes.

“The Majo was wandering through the forest in bright Aka robes from his clan, seeking the knowledge of where his lover had fallen. In the distance he heard the sound of a howl ring across the sky like power. The Majo, being curious, wandered towards the sound and found a bound Okami. His eyes of brightest aka and glittering in the full moonlight. The Majo walked forward, whispering he was there to help. That he would not hurt the Okami. That he was a friend. Little did he know it was his lover trapped in the body of the beast.

“Once the Okami was free, the Majo fed and brushed him. Training him to come and stay, to sleep with him in the dark forest. But one day, a messenger from the village came, seeking the aid of the Majo. He told the Okami to stay, to wait and he would return. But the Okami was not a trusting beast, he slinked after with secrecy, watching the Majo work and realized his lover was in danger. Rather than fight for him, the Okami ran. He didn't not think he was strong in this form, did not think he could protect his love when he himself was broken.

“He ran and ran until he found himself in a place he did not know, a place he could not know. For he had run into the future, stumbling through a rift in the world-lines far from his love. He could not find his way back, could not find his lover. And he howled.”

Hisakawa stopped, pulling a long drag from his pipe. Derek wasn't a very patient man, his hands had been gripping the table tight since the story had started.

“And?” Derek urged, trying to get him to continue the story. “And how did the Wolf get back to the Majo?” Hisakawa rose a brow and rocked back.

“He didn't” he said softly, “The Okami never made it back” Derek's heart fell, his body was cold as he slowly realized he might be _stuck_ here.

“But the man the Okami was came back.” Hisakawa spoke finally, making Derek look up with a bright gleam in his eyes. “Once he realized he and the Okami were one and the same. That he was not broken because of the beast, but the beast was broken because of him.” he blew smoke out, humming greatly.

“So, that's what happened? I.. I ran into a rift? Those exist?” he asked slowly, looking over him. Hisakawa puffed the pipe once more before nodding.

“They are all around us. But we do not see them, we do not step through them unless we are seeking them. You, in your quest to abandon your lover, are here. In the future where he never had you back.”

“So-- you... you knew I--” Hisakawa rose a brow.

“Dereku, I do not hire gaijin yet here you stand. Do you know why?” Derek shook his head slowly, frowning as Hisakawa chuckled.

“Twelve years ago, I had just started this shop. I was young and fresh, full of potential. Then the little gaijin _Stiles_ showed up.” Derek felt his pulse rise, his heart beating faster as Hisakawa smiled knowingly.

“So you _are_ his Dereku... hm. Stiles comes in, broken and trotted, seeking Noto Hisakawa, asking for Dereku. Talk talk talk talk talk. He don't shut up about how he has been seeking his Dereku through the whole country and how he _had_ to be here. I told him no. I don't have a Dereku, I never will. But... he persist. Over over over over over. Finally, to get him out of my shop I say I will take in a Dereku if I find him.

“And I have found you now. But I do not think this is the Stiles-kun you wish to see.” he held up a finger, tapping him on the head. “You wish to go back, no? Back to when he was _your_ Stiles-kun.” Derek nodded, licking his lips at the man.

“But how--”

“You hear nothing I say? Dereku... Maho. You must use Maho to find your Majo.”

“I'm getting really sick of people explaining things to me in Japanese. I don't speak it!” he snarled, running a hand through his hair and swallowing. Hisakawa just smiled and nodded.

“Magic, Dereku. Find your Magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Tora's Pack Jacket: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lbmj85wNEl1qbblino1_500.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day?? Yes. Have some Fluffy Stiles.

Stiles took the second to last shift driving, the road dark and calm from Alabama-55 on. He remembered when he used to go on trips with his father. Short little fishing and camping trips up to Washington or just in the northern part of California. Nothing fancy, but they were fun all the same.

Now he was taking a road trip with his son. Though it was a little unconventional, he still felt it meant something. Hopefully he could take more with Lucas, shorter ones and maybe with less Isaac and Scott. And no Peter. Just Lucas and him. And Derek.

“Stiles.” Scott's voice broke through his thoughts, apparently it was the other's turn to drive. He pulled over, yawning and rolling into the co-captain's chair. Scott slid behind the wheel and they were off without too much hesitation.

“You can sleep. Peter and Lucas took the big bed so there's an extra--”

“M'not tired yet. Just a little worried.” he said honestly, grabbing his phone and licking his lips. Scott looked over at him and put a hand on his shaking knee. Stiles sent him a look of thanks, biting his lower lip and smiling.

“Don't worry. You'll find him. He's not as sneaky as he thinks.” Scott joked, though his smile seemed a little forced. Stiles wanted to reply, but his phone buzzed with texts. He let out a broken screech and looked through his phone. He smiled a little at most of them. Lydia actually texting him to say that he cheated and graduated early. Allison checking up on him to see if he was alright, and...

_**Hey kiddo. How are you?-JS** _

_**Heyo Daddy-o. Peachy keen on the front side. Driving through Alabama now, going to Orlando.-SS** _

_**You better be taking that kid to Disney World, Stiles. Or you and Grandpa are having a talk.-JS** _

_**Don't worry dad, he's all pumped up and ready to spend the day there.-SS** _

_**Just a day? Slave driver-JS** _

_**Dad. I swear. This summer we'll all go, ok? You, Lucas, me...-SS** _

_**Derek?-JS** _

_**Maybe.-SS** _

_**Still can't find him?-JS** _

_**...-SS** _

_**If I told you some good news, would that make you feel better?-JS** _

_**Depends. What's the good news?-SS** _

_**Is Scott with you? Because I think he'll want to know too-JS** _

_**OMG CALLING-SS** _

He quickly dialed his dad's number and put it on speaker phone, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Hello.” John's voice crackled over the phone, making Stiles' heart jump. He forgot just how much he missed his dad.

“Hey dad!” “hello Mr. Stilinski!” Scott chimed in, a laugh from the other end of the phone.

“You can call me John, Scott. I am marrying your mother.” both boys let their mouths drop, small squeals escaping Stiles while Scott just made little 'ah!' sounds.

“Oh my GOD dad! What happened, when! Why? OH MY GOD” Stiles was at a loss for words, his body practically vibrating out of the seat.

“That's not all, Stiles, Scott. We're having a baby.” Stiles and Scot both looked up with big grins. But that slowly morphed into horror when they realized that meant--

“Oh god, Dad really? You're like... OLD” Stiles commented, Scott still trying to shake the image of his mother in any sort of sexual relationship.

“I'm not... old, Stiles. Can't you just be happy you're gaining a brother _and_ a baby sibling?”

“Dad, Scott was my brother since we were seven, ok? It's not like it's going to change much. But a BABY? My son is going to be older than his Uncle. Ok, that's weird.” John just snorted over the line, making Stiles sigh.

“When's the shotgun wedding? Hm?” he asked, Scott finally looking like he wasn't trying to burn his own eyes out.

“It's being planned ok? We won't have it until you come back. So hurry back. I miss my son. And grandson. And my Scott.” Scott beamed at that, grinning.

“You can call me son, too John” he heard the Sheriff make a 'shesh' sound.

“Well, your mother's been taking care of Stiles for years so, I s'pose you're right. Well then, hurry back. And bring the sons in law too, ok? That means Isaac and Derek.”

“You can't forget Peter.” Stiles said, then he saw Scott grin even wider.

“Oh yes. Invite _Peter_ to the wedding. I'm sure he would _love_ to see it.” Stiles and Scott burst out laughing, John completely out of the loop.

Joking aside, the wedding had been set for December 15th, two months from now, and Stiles had to promise on pane of death that he would be there. If he wasn't his xbox went on E-bay. They said their goodbyes as the clock read one am and Stiles yawned his good nights to Scott. He crawled into the top bunk, nuzzling into the sheets and letting his eyes shut.

_--_--_--_

When he woke up, Lucas was patiently peaking over the edge of the top bunk, his eyes and nose just above the bed.

“Papa.” he said softly. “Papa, I can see your eye move-ded” he said softly. “Papa.”

“Murph” Stiles said in the pillow, his eyes fully open now as he looked over at the little boy. “five more minutes Lucas.” he muttered, nuzzling into his pillow. There was the sound of the boy shifting down the bed and walking into the living area. Muffled voices were heard through the cabin, but it wasn't too noisy. He turned his face back and sighed at the feeling of sleep.

He heard the rustling of the bed again, Stiles groaning.

“Papa.” Lucas said again, Stiles letting out a low sigh as he turned.

“Lucas, I said fi---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Stiles screamed as he jumped up in the bed and smacked his head on the roof. “Honey-- Badger-- Lemon-- TART!” he swore, turning to Lucas who was laughing in Peter's arms. Both wolfed out.

“Told you I could wake him up, Cas.” Peter said casually, grinning wide at Stiles. “We're here.” Stiles felt his heart return to somewhat normal, looking over the two of them and frowning at Lucas.

“Don't do that. It scares Papa and... and yeah” he said, crossing his arms and rubbing his head. He was sure it would calm later in the day, but for now it was a splitting headache. Lucas reached over, touching Stiles and suddenly the pain was significantly better.

“I sorry Papa.” he said, whimpering from the headache _he_ now had. Stiles sighed, grabbing the boy and kissing him.

“It's fine. I'm not mad anymore. I just was very very scared. And PETER knows it.” Peter was grinning like a loon. Jackass.

“We need to get going, I highly doubt this will be a quick day.” Stiles looked at the clock. Five am. Of course.

_--_--_--_

“She was _real_ papa. She let me _hug_ her. I _knew_ she was real!” Lucas giggled as they waved good-bye to Rapunzel, Stiles smiling to himself. _Every_ princess in the park had been hugged, photographed, and then whispered to that they were his favorite. He rolled his eyes as they made their way towards Epcot to finish the day in the Tokyo Dining where Moto Hisakawa was said to be working today.

They were about to cross over the bridge when Lucas tugged on his shirt.

“Papa! Papa it's Peter Pan!” Lucas whispered, his eyes wide as they were getting closer. Lucas had been running up all day and asking the Princesses by himself, but for some reason he was cowering behind Stiles now. Stiles smiled and walked up to the boy, grinning.

“Well hey there, Peter Pan. My son Lucas is a _big_ believer.” he smiled as the character grinned and looked at Lucas.

“Is he now? Well, it's good to know I still have people believing in me.” Lucas slowly started to come out from behind Stiles, until finally he was running up and hugging Peter Pan tightly.

“Mr. Pan, can you give me some fairy dust?” he asked softly, his eyes wide as the character tilted his head.

“Do you want to fly, Lucas?” he asked, the boy shaking his head. Peter frowned, “what would you use the fairy dust for?” Lucas' eye shifted to Stiles then back to the actor.

“I would use it to bring my Daddy back. Cause-- cause Papa is sad without him an.. an I am too” he said slowly. “We aren't a family without him” Stiles was about to rip Lucas away, this was far too much to put on a worker at a theme park, but the character just smiled.

“Fairy dust can't do that, Lucas. It's sad, but true. My daddy left my Papa too.” he said softly, Stiles realizing this wasn't in character at all. “But, you want to know what? My papa was the best in the whole world, so soon I didn't even need my Daddy.”

Lucas blinked, looking over at him with wide eyes. “You can live with us! an... an be a part of our pack too!” Stiles felt they were getting into dangerous territory and tried to grab him again.

“I have a pack, Lucas. I can't leave them behind” and his eyes flashed bright red. Lucas giggled, flashing his wolf eyes back. The actor looked up at Stiles, expecting a flash.

“Uh, Human. Sorry.” the actor chuckled and stood up, handing Lucas to Stiles.

“That's fine with me. My Daddy was human too.” he winked a little. “Nice to meet you Lucas. You too.” he nodded before walking off to talk with the others in the park.

“Papa, Peter Pan's a wolf” Lucas whispered, making Stiles smile.

“Yes he was, Lucas. C'mon. Let's get you some Sushi.”

_--_--_--_

“Dereku? Hmmm” Moto looked through his roster, frowning. “I hired an Erikku, and Erika... but no Dereku.” Stiles felt his heart sink, his eyes falling to the half eaten Sushi on his plate. Lucas was asleep in his lap, tired out from the long day. He was clutching a stuffed animal they had originally picked out for the new baby, but Lucas seemed to be in love with the large tiger.

“Oh.” Stiles said, licking his lips as the Japanese man bowed deeply.

“I am sorry, Stiles-kun” he patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “I believe you shall find him, though. Do not lose the hope you have in your heart. For you will meet him again.”

Stiles smiled at that, nodding softly as he did. Pushing away from the table, he grabbed his son and their bags of purchases. “Arigato, Hisakawa Moto.” he said as he bowed. The man laughed, patting him on the head.

“You are welcome, Stiles Hale.”

and Stiles didn't correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I've never been to Disney world, completely BSing it....


	10. Chapter 10

  “Magic.” Tora repeated, looking over him slowly, her eyes were trained on him as he nodded again.

“Magic.” he agreed, shifting at the kitchen counter. She was sprawled over half of it while Derek attempted to cut the tomatoes for the pasta sauce. He found it difficult when she constantly plucked the tomatoes off to eat. He gritted his teeth, trying not to shout at her and vent his frustrations. Instead he closed his eye and took deep calming breaths.

“You're getting good at that, channeling your anger and releasing it.” she commented, snatching another tomato. “You'll be on your way to healing your aura in no time.” she smiled.

He sighed, looking over her with tired eyes. “Tora.”

“What? If your aura's healed you can go home to 2013 and be with your lover. Sure, he might be mad at you for leaving, call you a dick and punch you in the face... but in the end your life will better because you'll have him. Oh it's like a really terrible romance novel!”

“You've read that cheep paperback crap?” he asked, his brows raising dramatically as he slid the chopping board away and scraped the tomatoes into the already bubbling paste and meat. She shrugged and smiled.

“Had to learn English somehow. Most tourists through those and road atlases out in the trash, so that's what I read.” she said slightly. “I was reading those books...” she motioned to the pile of Stiles Hale books, blushing. “I feel like I'm learning all about you” she said softly.

“I highly doubt you can even tell what parts are reality and which are fictionalized.” Derek challenged, looking over her with a mocking smirk. She bristled, looking over him and pouting.

“Can so. You _totally_ didn't make Stiles almost chop your arm off.” Derek stared at her pensively until her eyes widened. “Holy shit you sadistic bastard! Do you just like to cause that kid mental anguish or something?”

“It was that or die. In the long run, I'd rather be called gimp for the rest of my life that be dead. Just saying.” he watched as her eyes grew smaller and she rolled over onto her back.

“I still think that's a pretty shitty thing to do to your future mate.” Derek just grunted in reply. Tora took this as a sign to continue her persistent questions. “Did you really just sneak into his room one day? And then proceed to strip?”

“It was his fault.” was all Derek said, proceeding to chop up the onion and mince the garlic. She screwed her face up and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I'm so certain he told you to meet in his room and get naked.” she rolled off the counter for a minute, padding over to the couch and grabbing one of the books. “Was there really a giant snake boy? I mean, Kanima. And was it really that Jefferson kid?”

“Yes. Why, did you want it to be someone else?” Derek

“Yeah, Leanna? Like Leanne is immune to the bite and--”

“Lydia.” Derek corrected her, she gave him a pointed look. “Stiles changed the names.” she rolled her eyes.

“I assumed. Since you aren't David Hail and he isn't Sam Samuelson. And I assume Steve is Scott... and Isaiah is Isaac?” Derek nodded slowly, as he sauteed the onion and garlic. He thought about everything that was _in_ the books, most of it was just commentary from _Sam's_ character, though some of it surprised even him. Like that he was completely _oblivious_ to Derek standing outside his window some nights.

“Anyways, it's a good book.” she said softly, crawling back onto the counter and opening up the book. “Like this one? The one where he kept you afloat for _hours_ in the pool? Ever though you said you didn't trust him...”

“I didn't trust him then” Derek pointed out, putting the noodles in the boiling water. “I was naive and thought I didn't need to lean on anyone. I had everything under control.” he swallowed at the lie, Tora shooting him a look.

“Y'know you smell disgusting when you lie. It's... terrible. You should just always tell the truth. I'm sure if you told _Sam_ how much you think about him and his _mouth_ he would probably forgive you faster.” he frowned, shaking his head.

“I don't want to talk about it.” though his mind now wandered to _exactly_ what part of the book she was at. She was at the part that Derek _knew_ Stiles was under his skin, that Stiles had wormed his way into Derek's dark, safe shell and let in the bright sun. He hadn't thought about the pool in a long time.

“Oh my god, I can _read_ your _thoughts_ you might not want to talk about it, but dear sweet lord...”

“Stop! If you don't want to read my mind, stop using magic!” Derek growled, slamming the wooden spoon against the counter a little too forcefully. Spoon splintering into several pieces. She jumped, rolling away from the spoon and blinking.

“The-- the mind reading is... isn't from magic. You can heal faster, Vampires can control minds... I can read them.” she was quiet. “It's part of my-- my form.” she looked down, a blush creeping over her. Derek felt shame well up inside him, shaking his head slowly.

“I'm sorry Tora.” he sighed, looking over her. “I--”

“It's fine.” she said slowly, smiling a little now. “I know you're trying really hard and me pushing all the time isn't--” she was swept off the counter in a large hug by the wolf, nuzzling into her.

“I need it.” he said softly. “I need you to push. Because... because if you don't I'll never get better.” Tora rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Oh my GOD! Your mood swings are like a fucking tilt-a-whirl. I'm going to puke!” she snorted as the hug only got tighter, wrapping her arms around the man. “But, that's what makes you my Sawādadi.”

“You have to tell me what that means.” he growled, breaking the hug off and returning to cooking. He grabbed a new spoon and stirred the sauce. She rolled her eyes slowly and shook her head.

“Uh, no. I really don't. If you really want to know you just have to say it to yourself. It's really just Engrish.” she grinned. He paused, frowning as he rolled the words in his mouth.

“Sawādadi. Sawādadi. Sa--” his eyes widened and he looked over to her. “Sour Daddy?” she giggled, and jumped from the counter as he chased after her.

_--_--_--_

“Alright. Now, breath.” Tora said softly, the two of them standing in the living room and starting the lessons. “In order for your magic to be strong enough for a Jump, you need to be complete. One with your Okami and one with yourself. So, we need to focus on all the parts that are broken.”

Derek just nodded as he slid into the first position, licking his lips and breathing in and out slowly. According to Tora, his aura was slowly healing on its own as he forgave himself for things, for Laura's death, for his mother's worry... soon, though he would have to forgive himself for Kate, and to be honest, he didn't know if he could.

“Alright. So, we start with basic.” they shifted down, moving their bodies in sync as they slowly worked through every movement Derek knew. She then slowly showed him the final moves, helping him with moving his body correctly and then taking a step back to watch his form.

He closed his eyes, taking the deepest breath he could and then slowly moving through the forms.

_“What a cutie, such a little gentleman”_ Kate's voice echoed through the room, almost making him shake on his legs. He paused for a brief moment, but then regained his concentration.

_“Aren't you just a little peach, Der-bear. I could eat you up!” “Don't worry about your first time. I'll be gentle. Maybe.” “Yeah, I know you love me, you beast” “Oh yeah you fucking animal!”_

He could feel something welling inside. Anger? Frustration? No. Sadness. He _had_ thought he was in love. Ignored his wolf, ignored the animal instinct to raise his hackles and run, ignored everything for the chance of love. Because that's what happens. If you shell your self off, you won't get hurt, but, you won't get loved either. And that's all Derek ever really wanted to be.

Loved.

His sister loved him, his mother and father... his uncle and-- and _Stiles_. Stiles loved him more than he could think of, more than he knew. He could _smell_ it off the boy, every twist and every turn of his lips, his eyes and those hands... Stiles loved him more than he deserved.

No, he _did_ deserve it. He deserved Stiles, he _earned_ him. He built up the walls, but damn that boy crawled up. And together they were going to knock them down.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at Stiles asleep on the couch. His body twisted with one hand on his stomach and the other flung over the back. His neck was exposed in one long column, pale in the light creeping in slowly. Mouth open slightly and fingers twitching as he drempt.

Derek didn't move to touch, didn't say his name like he was aching to. He just watched the boy... no. The _man_. He bit his lip, wondering when exactly Stiles grew up. Had he missed it? Had he _caused_ it? The boyish face was no longer bright and full of curiosity. It was ashen, pale and looked like he was in pain. He wanted to pull him into his arms, mutter that he was a fool, that he would never leave again.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He slowly moved to stand above Stiles without touching him.

“I will cross time and space for you, Stiles. Wait for me.” and he leaned down to press a kiss to the open lips. And Stiles was gone.

_--_--_--_

“Your aura.” she said slowly that night, curled up on her side of the bed. “It's.... It's basically healed. But--” Derek swallowed at the but, his eyes looking over the ceiling as he tried to calm his beating heart.

“But...?” he urged, turning his face to her. She was sitting up, biting her lip as she twiddled her fingers together.

“But it's still missing a large piece. I think... I think you need to meet Stiles. _This_ Stiles.” he swallowed harder still, looking down as he sat up too.

“Why do you say tha--”

“If you aren't completely healed, if your Aura still is-- is broken... Your magic won't be _strong_ enough. You'll be... It will more than likely trap you in a different World-line. You'll be stuck and--” she bit her lip, looking down.

“How do you know this?” Derek asked finally, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms tightly around them. She was quiet, looking away.

“Sensei Soru... he was trapped here.” she said slowly. “He had used his magic to try and find his... his father but he ended up trapped here. Because he--” she looked down. “I don't want you to be without your mate forever. That's... you've worked so hard that--”

“Tora.” he said slowly, the girl jumping into his arms and nuzzling into his neck.

“I don't want you to be alone. I want you to-- to have _everything_ Sawādadi. Because, even though it was for just a little while, even-- even though I won't remember you. You gave me a family. And-- I know I'm a pain in the ass and I talk _way_ too much I--”

“Sawāgaru” Derek muttered, making Tora look up with quivering lips. She shook her head slapping him over the chest.

“I'm _not_ a sour girl!” she whimpered, though she was sobbing hard. Derek held her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as felt his own body shake. Twelve years into the past, Tora wouldn't be alive, she wouldn't-- he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

“You're my sour girl” he said softly, and they cried together in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhhhh Getting to the end.


	11. Chapter 11

 Stiles and Lucas walked out of the Sushi shop in New York, Peter following quietly behind. Hisakawa Roto did indeed hire a man named Dereku, but it was not their Derek. Lucas was tired, his eyes slowly closing as Stiles led him back into the RV and to the bed where Isaac and Scott were still asleep.

Stiles collapsed on the couch, pulling his legs under him and worrying his lip. Peter slid into the driver's seat, though he looked over at the teen in the mirror.

“We should still go to Chicago.” Stiles said finally, looking down at his shirt. He slowly tugged at a loose thread, trying to avoid Peter's gaze. It was probably condescending, telling him to give up this foolish nonsense. But, surprisingly, the words out of the older wolf's mouth were the opposite.

“I agree.” Stiles looked up to see Peter _smiling_ at him. If Stiles didn't know any better, he would say the smile was a comfort. But really it just made him look manic. “I'm not ready to give up on Derek just yet either.”

Stiles smiled brightly back. Maybe, if they didn't find Derek, Peter could-- could be a part of their family.

“Will you be Lucas' godfather?” he asked softly, not sure where the words came from. But he meant them, he really thought of Peter as family now. Crazy, deranged, and a little frightening, but family.

Peter nodded slowly, looking over Stiles with something that could only be fondness. “Strange.” the man said as he started the RV and turned down the way towards I-80 W. “I ask you to be pack and you deny. You ask me to be pack and I accept.” Peter smiled as Stiles blushed a little. “It just goes to show who the better Alpha is.”

“I'm not an Al--” Stiles started, but Peter shook his head.

“You are. If anything, you're the reason this pack is still together. You might not be a wolf, and you might not believe it. But Stiles, you've been my Alpha since Derek left. Not Scott.”

He really did turn red at that, looking down and closing his eyes softly. He was going to say something, but sleep took his body like an old friend and he was out.

_--_--_--_

Stiles drempt of Derek, sitting on the bed three days after they had confessed their feelings for each other. He remembered this night with perfect clarity because Derek had spoken more than Stiles for once.

 _“I'll stop. If you ask. I won't hurt you”_ his voice was calm, though his hands were shaking as he shucked Stiles' shirt to the floor. Stiles didn't know what to say, his fingers were trembling as he ran them through the thick black hair. He tried to hold onto the wolf as he was laid on the large bed, but his body trembled in fear and excitement.

 _“I'm here, shhh, I'm right here. I'll go slow, I promise. Stiles, don't shake so much.”_ he had only nodded, though his body didn't seem to get the memo his brain was sending. He took breaths, tried to calm himself down, but his fingers still twitched.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, pulling his head up to reveal more of the pale neck. Derek slammed his lips against his, forcing a whimper of shock and pleasure from Stiles and urging him with his tongue to make more. Slowly, his kisses trailed from the lips, leaving little ones up and down his jaw and up to his ear. Derek nipped the lobe softly, Stiles groaning as the wolf licked his shell.

 _"Tell me if I'm going too fast."_ Derek whispered, moving down now to nip and kiss his neck, leaving marks to remind Stiles Derek had been there. As if he could forget the wolf. Trailing his way down his shoulders, chest, stomach, Derek finally reached his hips. Two dark purple and red marks were left on those protruding bones, marking his territory in the heat of the moment.

Derek unfastened Stiles' pants, taking a deep breath as his member was pulled out and his mouth slid around the tip in one fluid motion. Stiles' fingers gripped his hair tightly, hips jerking and trying to force Derek down farther onto him. Derek slammed his palms into him, trying to stop Stiles from suffocating him.

 _“S-s-sorry. This is my first time.”_ the teen said softly, the fingers in Derek's hair were still tight and controlling. Derek nodded slowly, returning to his previous actions. Rolling his tongue over the pulsing cock, Derek let his mouth slide down around it farther. Stiles could barely hear the lewd sounds of Derek's mouth on his cock over the blood pumping in his ears.

Derek hollowed his cheeks, sucking down the cock until his nose was buried in the soft brow curls of the base. Derek growled, sending a vibration through the entire length and causing Stiles to grip his hair tighter. Without delay, Derek's fingers gripped his hips harder than before and slammed his mouth down around him faster.

 _“Derek! Ah... Fuck I'm going to--”_ Derek didn't care. He continued to move around Stiles, faster and deeper than Derek had before as if egging Stiles to do just that. There was a broken moan erupting from Stiles, pulling Derek's head tighter and letting everything pulse inside his mouth. Stiles was sure his heart was beating in time with the pulsing cock, the soft panting from Derek as he pulled his body up to match Stiles.

 _“I will cross time and space for you, Stiles. Wait for me.”_ he blinked, those words were _not_ from that night, and he felt a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

He woke up.

_--_--_--_

“I'm considering never eating Sushi ever again after this.” Stiles said at the table the next morning. They were right outside Chicago, pausing to eat and socialize. Stiles had been looking over the calendar, frowning at how much time had actually _passed_ since they left Beacon Hills in the end of September. It was nearly the end of October, Halloween would soon be approaching and he wanted to get back to Beacon Hills so Lucas could enjoy the holiday.

And not to mention his father's wedding was in December, Lucas' birthday was in November and-- and Derek's was too. Stiles frowned, it would be the Alpha's 25th birthday and he had been planning a party _far_ before they had been-- been mates. He swallowed, wondering if he should still make a cake for him. Lucas' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Imma gonna be six soon, Papa.” he said slowly, crawling into his lap as he munched on some toast. Stiles smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

“I know! November 26th. You are going to be so _big_. Do you want a party?” Stiles asked, though he wasn't sure exactly who to invite. They had taken Lucas out of Kindergarten for this trip, and while the teacher said he was a little to young for the class to begin with, Stiles felt guilty the kid and no friends his age.

“I wanna.... I wanna have Grandpa's meatloaf!” he said, crunching through the toast and leaving crumbs all over Stiles' Batman shirt. He smiled a little, nodding.

“I'm sure Grandpa will make you that. What kind of cake do you want?” the little boy had to think hard about this question. He was still deep in thought when Peter leaned over and put bacon and eggs on Stiles' plate. He smiled up at the older wolf and dug in.

“Chocolate.” Lucas said finally. “With... with pink frosting. OH! An... an Batman.” he smiled up, pointing to Stiles' shirt. “An Rapunzel.” Isaac grinned around his fork, snorting slightly.

“Batman and Rapunzel? How did they meet?” Scott nudged him in the solar plexus, making Isaac wheeze slightly as he lost his breath.

“They are married!” Lucas said, pouting slightly. “I ask-ded her. She said that Batman was her husband.” Stiles snorted, recalling the conversation going a little different than that in the park. He didn't say anything, letting his son be blissfully ignorant. Scott nodded as if he agreed and smiled at them.

“I can see it. He would use her long hair to make a quick getaway in Gotham. The joker wouldn't know what hit him!” Stiles commented, making little punching motions with Lucas' arms. The boy giggled and bounced on his lap

“Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, BATMAN!” Stiles and Lucas sang, the two of them breaking out in a small dance at the table as Scott and Isaac burst out laughing.

“You guys are just jealous that Lucas and I are amazing.” Stiles huffed, ruffling Lucas' hair.

“I'm just amazed at how good of a Dad you are.” Scott said, smiling. “But I guess you've always been looking out for me.”

“Yeah, and Lucas is small enough for me to pick up.” Stiles agreed, sliding out from under the boy. “Plus his uncles take care of him on the full moon. So. I'm all good.”

“Five minutes to Chicago.” Peter said, and suddenly Stiles wasn't so confident.

_--_--_--_

Stiles walked into the newer looking Sushi shop alone this time, the younger looking Japanese man was reading over some menus. The walls were freshly painted and everything looked to be in pristine condition.

“Watashitachi wa tojite imasu” the man said without looking up, flipping through the papers and finally looking up when Stiles walked closer. “What part of 'we're closed' do you not understand, gaijin?” the man snapped.

“Uh, the part where it was in Japanese. Are you Hisakawa Noto?” he asked in one breath, the man looking over him.

“Yes I am. Now, let me say this in a way you _might_ understand. We. No. Open. Now get out!” he turned around walking towards the back room.

“WAIT” Stiles shouted and walked forward. “Mr. Hisakawa please! I'm looking for my mate, Derek. I've been traveling across the _entire_ country looking for him and I just need to know if you've seen him or heard of him or--”

“No. I have not seen your mate. Now le--”

“That's IT? You're not... not going to ask what he _looks_ like or why... why a STUPID Gaijin is wandering around looking in freaking _SUSHI_ shops for this... thi--”

“I do not care-”

“NO NO NO!” Stiles was frantic now, shaking his head. “I can't-- I can't--” he flopped in the bar stool, putting his head on the island. “I can't... can't go back without him. Lucas....” he sighed, Noto rolling his eyes and sighed.

“Fine. I promise if your Dereku comes I will hire him. Happy?” Stiles frowned, shaking his head.

“I don't know where he is. I-- I guess he really doesn't want to see me...” he bit his lip lightly and tried to stop the tears. Noto sighed, grabbing a bottle of Sake and pouring two glasses. He threw his back, refilling the glass and then groaned.

“Have you heard the story Majo to kare no Okami?”

_--_--_--_

Stiles came back to the RV a little tipsy and warm. He felt a little better knowing that Derek was probably already waiting for him back in Beacon Hills, he had to be. Stiles stumbled into the RV, tripping over the stairs and letting out a little snort as he found everyone sans Lucas waiting for him.

“Sake is better than Sushi guys. Like... uh... what's up guys?” Peter turned to Scott, the boy was swallowing as he licked his lips.

“Stiles...” he said softly, handing over the laptop so the boy could read the small article. He frowned, pulling the screen closer and blinking the blurred words into clarity.

_A black Chevrolet Camaro with California license plates was the start of a wild fire earlier this week off I-80 E. The car has been identified belonging to Derek Hale of Beacon Hills, California. The local authorities have been alerted and thus far no body has been discovered. If you have any information of Derek Hale's whereabouts, please call--_

Stiles stopped reading, looking over the picture with fear in his eyes. Fire. Fire could kill a werewolf. Fire...

“Stiles.... I--” Scott said, reaching over but stopping as Stiles shook his head.

“No... No... I did NOT come this far to only... only have him...” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “He's just... he's....” he fell to his knees, the laptop clattering to the floor. “He can't be de--”

“Papa?” Lucas asked from the door. “Papa...” Stiles was crying, shaking his head back and forth.

“No. He's.... he's alive...” he gripped the carpet, trying to calm down. Lucas ran forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

“Papa, I dunt need daddy. No papa dunt cry, please... I dunt need him. I have you. I dunt...” he gripped him tight, nuzzling into him. “You dunt need him either. Cause... Cause you gots me, Papa. You gots me.”

Stiles let his arms fling around the child, his body shaking as he let the tears fall down.

“You're not alone Papa.” Scott and Isaac joined the hug, clutching him tightly and nuzzling in where ever they could fit. Peter, hesitant as first, joined as well. His arms clenching them tightly in comfort.

But Stiles still felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut and tears! Yeay!


	12. Chapter 12

 Derek turned back to Tora as they walked through the Airport towards his flight. He hesitated, never having ran _back_ to his problem before, but now he took a deep breath. Tora was wearing her leather jacket zipped up just enough that he could barely see the red plaid shirt underneath. She slid a note into his pocket and smiled.

“For you to read on the plane. Ok?” he bit his lip, looking over at her.

“Are you sure you can't--”

“Derek. Do you really want to start a paradox? I'm pretty sure you've had enough doppelgangers in your life to last... forever. There shouldn't be two of me in the future.” she smiled sheepishly, looking away. “Even... even though I want to. This is the smart thing. Ok?” she nodded to urge Derek to agree and convince herself.

He sighed grabbing her in a tight hug and nuzzling into her neck. She let out a small sob tightening her grip around his neck.

“You tell Stiles to punch you in the face for me.” she whispered kissing his cheek softly. “Hard.”

“I'm sure he'll do that without your support.” Derek muttered squeezing her once more before looking behind him. “I think I have to go.” she pushed him away wiping her tears away with a smile.

“Go go! Run to him! Well, walk. Brood. Brood over to the man and growl. NO! No Smile smile and say something like. I was lost and broken before, trying my hardest complete myself so that you could have the love you deserve. But, I could never be complete wi--”

“I got it Tora.” he said calmly, kissing her forehead and walking towards the gate. “Oh! Tora?” he called, look back with an impossibly huge grin. “Anata wa baka, Sawāgaru”

Her eyes lit up, cheeks flushing and she shook her head. “You're an idiot too, Sawādadi.” he chuckled, turning to walk through the gate and sighed to himself. This was the best he had felt in a long time, hell. If he had to think about it, this was the best he felt in his entire life. But one thing could make it better, and that was in Beacon Hills California.

_--_--_--_

_“We will be touching down in twenty minutes, please put your trays and seats in the upright positions. Thank you for flying with us!”_ Derek stirred from his nap against the window of the plane, scrubbing his face as he tried to wake himself up. He slid his jacket off his front the white of an envelope caught his eye. He slid his hand into the pocket and opened it slowly.

**Sawādadi.**

**Breathe, take a slow and easy breath. Because you can do this. Don't turn back, because if you don't get closure, your won't get back. Just remember, you are swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire. (And yes it's Mulan Shut up asshole.)**

**You don't have to worry about the magic, if you think hard enough it will come. Just... just make sure you are completely relaxed when you do it ok? I don't want my Sawādadi in a different World-line.**

**Love your Sawāgaru,**

**Hayashi Tora.**

Derek smiled to himself folding the note back into his pocket and closing his eyes. He could do this. He didn't have anything to worry about. This was _Stiles_. All the time he knew him, Stiles had been unable to keep grudges, unable to hate people despite what he said. He was a good person, he would forgive him.

He hoped.

_--_--_--_

Derek rented a car from the airport and drove his way to Stiles' house. He walked up swallowing hard and knocking on the door. A small boy answered the door, tilting his head and letting out a little squeak.

“MOM!” he slammed the door and raced off making Derek frown. He tried knocking again and an older woman answered it, eyes wandering over him.

“Let me guess, you're looking for Mr. Hale?” Derek looked shocked, or he must have because she nodded. “He doesn't live here anymore. He lives up on the preserve?” Derek lifted a brow. “He lives in the Hale house. The big huge one in the middle of the woods?”

“The one that burnt down?” he asked, his voice must have wavered because she nodded slowly.

“Yeah, but they rebuilt it. Something about needing more room for their pack? I don't really care much for their crazy, hippie, fa--”

“Thank you” he said genuinly, turning back to his car and sliding in.

“Hey wait! Who are you?” she asked, looking over him and the car. He swallowed, biting his lip and sliding in.

“I'm the Alpha.” he said with a flashing grin, driving up the street and towards his familiar stretch of road. He pulled onto the highway driving through the familiar line of trees to the preserve. He felt lighter, free and ready to take on everything. Until the police sirens.

He sighed, wondering what exactly he had been doing as he pulled over. Sighing, he looked in his mirror as the Sheriff walked out. OH shit. Sheriff Stilinski looked older, hair cut short and almost entirely gray. He looked a little buffer, little stronger and still as feisty as ever. Derek rolled down the window, hoping to god he didn't need to hand over his license.

“Hello! I'm Sheriff Stilinski and welcome to Beacon Hills.” he opened the door, ushering Derk out and giving him a hardy hand shake.“I see you're driving a rental and my Deputies and I just wanted to say welcome and hope you stay a while!”

Derek blinked, looking over as three small children piled out of the car. The oldest had a mop of blonde hair, his eyes impossibly green. The other two, Derek assumed were the same age, had short cut hair. One was a brunette and the other a ravenette, both gazed at him with brown eyes.

“These are my grandsons, Darien, Camden and D.G.” Derek froze, looking over them all and letting his mouth drop open. D.G was looking over him with concentration, like he had seen him before. Derek swallowed.

“John.” he said finally, making the man blink and tilt his head. He took a few moments to look over him with calculating green eyes. Finally, it seemed to click.

“Son of a bitch” and his fist was connecting with Derek's face without hesitation. It took Derek by surprise, barely doing any damage but the shock made him stumble back into the side of the car.

“Boys, if you tell your folks that I did that, you won't be able to turn on the sirens the rest of the week.” there was a collective groan but hurried promises to never repeat the day. Derek swallowed as he stood back up.

John was nursing his knuckles, but he seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face. Derek didn't blame him.

“I can explain everything.” he said calmly, though John looked like he was ready to just deck him again. The sheriff however paused and looked over him slowly, he took him in and frowned.

“Hell, you look like you haven't aged a day.” he then turned to make sure the children wouldn't repeat the word. Darien, the oldest, grinning like a mad man. He looked like Isaac when he did it.

“Yeah, Grandpa. Trust us. We're not gonna tell you swore. Lucas swears _all_ the time around uncle G.” Derek felt the stab of something run through his veins. Lucas. He saw him briefly but--

“He does? Well, just because he's 18 doesn't mean I can't take him over my knee.” D.G and Camden burst into giggles, at that John turned to them and crossed his arms. “That goes for you two.” D.G pouted, his eyes widening even bigger.

“Papa says that violence is just the wolf's way of taking oh--” he paused, looking over Derek and hesitating before looking to John.

“It's ok D.G, he's like you.” the little boy breathed relief and smiled up at him. Derek couldn't help but smile back at the little face.

“I like you. Up!” he reached up to have Derek grab him, but John scooped him up first and all but tugged him away from him.

“No, D.G.” he said softly. “Don't ask strangers.” Derek let a small growl escape as he looked over him.

“John, I need to see him.” he said firmly. The sheriff hesitated, looking over Derek and the children. He looked like he was trying to think of a reason.

“Go.” he said finally, looking up at him. “but I swear to god, if he tells you to turn tail... You better be out of here.”

“Trust me, I will.” he nodded, smiling a little as he slid back into his car. “Thank you.” he was rolling the window up and driving away as he heard.

“Grandpa? Who was that man?” and he nearly choked as the Sheriff scoffed.

“That's who you're named after. That's your Daddy.”

_--_--_--_

He pulled up the long drive to the Hale house, the large building standing up completely unscathed. It looked almost exactly how he remembered it: the white-cream trim with brown board, the small wall garden in front, three chimneys lined up and puffing smoke in the cool October air. He kept to the side, deciding to lurk in the shadows of a tree before walking forward.

There were four cars in the drive from what he could see. A small Prius bright blue, a sleek black Saturn, an Audi of some sort and... Betty. The old jeep was still standing on the edge of the driveway, looking like it had seen _much_ better days.

“I'll be back soon! I'm just going out!” a voice called out, Lucas running out of the house with Malachi following quickly behind him.

“Oh my GOD Cas, could you like wait up for ten minutes? Seriously, if you're so desperate to get away from your family at least say _bye._ ” the boy crossed his arms and looked over as Lucas slid into the Jeep.

“I'm not getting away from the family, just from _you_ , Mal.” he grinned, turning the keys and then letting out a broken yelp as the engine began to smoke.

“Holy shit! Holy Shit!” a new voice broke over the sounds of Malachi laughing and Lucas groaning. “YOU KILLED HER LUCAS!” Stiles burst out of the house in a bright pink apron. Derek swallowed as he looked over the man now.

He was taller, shoulders broad and muscles filling him out nicely. His brown hair was longer, sweeping over his face like a small mop and dyed what looked suspiciously like hot pink in some spots.

“Stiles!” a little girl ran out, pink hair dye in her hand. “No! I'm not done with your make-over!”

“Oh my _god_ Aria. What did you do to Papa?” Malachi asked

“I made him pretty. Shut up, Malachi. He's my brother, I can play with him!” she stuck her tongue out as Stiles moaned over his jeep.

“No no no! Oh... come ON! Lucas! I told you to use Bubbles or even Gregor!” he pointed to the blue Prius for Bubbles and the black Saturn for Gregor. The teenager huffed, sliding out of the jeep and rolling his eyes.

“I might have promised my date I'd drive Betty...” he grumbled, making Stiles and Malachi look at each other and then back to Lucas.

“Date? With _who?_ ” the man urged, grinning wide. Derek's stomach flipflopped as he looked the scene over. They were happy, they were--

“Oh my god, Papa no one.” Malachi's jaw dropped and they snorted together. “Ok fine, SHUT UP. I'm dating Māhealani!” Stiles let out a sputter and flung his arms in the air.

“He's like a bajillion years older than you!” Stiles commented, shaking his head. “Dude, I went to _school_ with him. I played _Lacrosse_ with him!” he made a little high pitch squeak. “I've been in the changing room with--”

“Oh god, Papa, I would _pay_ you to stop!” he groaned. “I'm 18! It's not illegal!”

“I don't care! You can't da--” Derek had taken a step back, the leaves crunching beneath his feet. Usually this wouldn't have been a huge deal, but Lucas and Malachi both looked up, their eyes flashing bright blue as they stood in front of Stiles and Aria. Derek swallowed, trying to turn tail when Malachi spoke up.

“Hey! It's the guy from Chicago!” and Stiles turned to look. Their eyes met for a brief moment, the distance between them seemed like nothing now.

“Lucas....” the teen nodded, grabbing Aria as she protested and dragged Malachi into the house. Stiles didn't move though, Derek didn't either.

The moment was tense, Derek wishing he could just be swallowed up into the earth. He wished he could be back in _his_ time, back where he could be the one laughing and joking with Lucas, disciplining, hugging Stiles and telling him he... he loved him. So much it hurt.

No, it wasn't that... he was really hurting. He looked down, silver slowly filling his veins and he shook his head.

“No.... no I'm not ready to jump” he whimpered, looking up as Stiles' mouth dropped open.

“Derek!” he shouted, running forward. “Oh fuck, no! Don't you jump!” he called out, his pink apron fluttering as he reached out.

Derek stretched his fingers out, his feet glued to the ground as magic poured out around him like a shield.

“I'M SORRY!” he shouted, though his voice sounded muffled, like he was being shoved underwater. Like he was slowly being suffocated. Stiles was crying, his face crumpling as he jumped at the man.

“YOU DICK! I LO--”

But there was only silence and darkness now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. There is a special place in hell for people like me...
> 
> But, look on the bright side, everything'll be in Stiles' perspective again


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it! Take the Fluff! Ug!

 When the RV pulled back into Beacon Hills, Stiles didn't know what to expect. There was a moment when he thought he would be the shell of his former self, desperately clinging to the ghost of what he used to be. There were other moments where he thought he would never be able to smile again, and though it seemed cliché and little too girly to say out loud, it was mostly true.

They made it back by the end of October, two days scarce of Halloween, and all assisted Lucas in deciding last minute what costume he wanted. Scott suggested Batman, Isaac told him he should go as Blade (though Stiles carefully pointed out he was five and hadn't seen the movies). Peter was the least helpful, suggesting he just go as a werewolf.

Stiles put his foot down at the idea, saying for one it was probably the stupidest idea ever to grace the table (and Scott had suggested Rapunzel as well) and for two it would be stupid if he was the only one dressed as a that realistic wolf.

So that's how they all ended up running around town with Beta forms drawn. Except Stiles. Stiles had been forced to wear a t-shirt with messy writing across the chest that said 'He who runs with wolves'. He might have thought it was adorable.

Lucas was a big hit and may or may not have gotten extra candy to share with his 'pack.' Stiles wasn't looking forward to the sugar high later that evening, but just like everything else, it was a part of being a kid.

When Lucas finally _did_ crash, the rest of the pack curled up on the Stilinski couch for a monster movie marathon. Though for the most part they stayed away from Werewolves. And Witches. And Vampires. The marathon ended up being just terrible SyFy original movies to which Stiles commented on everything.

No one seemed to mind though.

_--_--_--_

November rolled through with a gust of wind, Scott, Isaac, and Lucas all re-enrolled in school and Stiles started working at the grocery store down the street from the loft. He remembered coming here once with Derek and Isaac before their debacle of a WOW-Marvel party back in the summer. He reacquainted himself with Angie, the cashier who had given him her number, and they became fast friends.

Angie would come over every now and again to drink wine and watch really terrible chick flicks with him, but nothing came of it. Even though she had at multiple times all but thrown herself at Stiles. He didn't want anyone else. She seemed to pick up on this and stopped coming by unannounced.

Before he knew it, it was Derek's birthday. He had dropped Lucas off with his Grandpa for the day, taken work off and set to his own work. He spent all day baking the cake, chocolate with raspberry filling and cream cheese frosting. He decorated it with a simple “Happy Birthday, Sour Wolf” and then, after careful thought, a triskelion.

Putting the cake in a box, he jumped into Betty and drove off to the preserve. It wasn't that he couldn't feel Derek in the loft, he could feel Derek nearly _everywhere_ in this town. He couldn't even drive past the school or police station without getting a small pit in his stomach.

When he reached the edge of the drive where forest turned to clearing, he pulled up outside the shell of a house. With a deep and somewhat shaky breath, he slid out of the Jeep and into the house with the cake in hand.

“Alright.” he said, sitting down on a somewhat stable floorboard in what he assumed was the kitchen. He pulled the cake out and stuck twenty-five candles in the cake slowly. He pulled out his lighter which, to no one's surprise, had a howling wolf on the case. He swallowed, remembering exactly why he had bought it in their sophomore year. It was for Scott, to show he supported his friend, though now it carried a different meaning to the boy.

He slowly lit the candles, shoving the lighter back into his pocket before lightly tapping on the floor and singing to the empty room.

_“They say it's your birthday, We're gonna have a good time, I'm glad it's your birthday, Happy birthday to you.”_

Stiles paused, feeling a blush rise up on his cheeks as he realized how terrible this would look if Derek _did_ come back at that exact moment. He swallowed, deciding to talk his worry away.

“It's a reference. To a movie? I guess that would make you Molly Ringwald and I'd be Anthony Michael Hall, and while I do feel like the nerd who would ask to borrow your panties at the school dance I-- I don't think I'd go around making super hot babes with science... Oh, yeah, mixing references. Sorry...” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and shifted on the floor.

“But, I mean... if I'm Anthony it would make sense... cause see, in every movie, he doesn't get the girl... he wasn't even _in_ Pretty in Pink so... I mean, if we're making our life a John Hughes' film can't it be Breakfast Club? That way we can all sit down and get high while we talk about our problems?”

“I still favor Sixteen Candles over Breakfast Club. I think Long Duck Dong was my favorite character.” Peter stepped out from the shadows, looking over Stiles. The teen fidgeted a little, trying to hide his shame. But, without another word, Peter sat down next to the cake as well and settled in.

“You've watched John Hughes films?” he asked, looking over the man. Peter rose a brow and snorted.

“I saw them all in theaters. I think you forget how old I am sometimes.” Stiles smiled at the wolf, shrugging.

“Yeah, tell me something? Were dinosaurs really that big?” they both snorted at the joke, the flame from the candles flickering over the ashen floorboards.

“I remember when I saw Sixteen Candles... I was seven and my mother wanted to take me out while father was spending time with Dav--” and there was a catch in his throat for a moment, his body shifting as he smiled through it “-- with David. She even bought me a large soda and told me that my father couldn't find out. It-- it was nice.” he said slowly, moving his fingers over a particularly charred section of board.

“My mom used to love those movies” Stiles added to the conversation, feeling like if Peter was going to bare his soul tonight so would he. “I remember her watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off on her birthday every year. She... she always used to quote it at me... _'_ Life moves pretty fast, Grainnemiun. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it'.” they were quiet for a moment, the sputtering flames the only sound in the cold room.

“She's right you know.” Peter said finally, standing up. “Life moves faster than we can keep track of. And we shouldn't have to miss it because something is keeping us in the past.” he offered his hand to Stiles and smiled. “I have a plan.”

Though Stiles didn't like the glint in his eyes nor the toothy grin he offered the teen, he took the hand.

_--_--_--_

It turned out Peter's plan involved raising the burnt down Hale house, and then re-building it from the base up. Stiles had quit the grocery job to help with the reconstruction, Peter paying him much better than he should. He didn't mind though, the hard labor left him nearly dead to the world every night and stayed away his wandering thoughts of Derek.

The work was good for him physically too, though a bit exhausting at times, it still kept him lean and even built him up a bit of muscles. Not that he really cared about how he looked. On days he didn't work, he wrote. Most nights he was curled up with Lucas asleep next to him and the laptop's bright screen illuminating his face.

It should have taken them a long time to finish the house, but Peter must have been a slave driver (or threatened the workers with feral claws) because by the time Lucas' birthday rolled around, everything but the decorating had been finished.

Stiles and Lucas had been invited to have his birthday party there, and with the help of most of his friend there was a large turn out for the boy's 6th birthday. Lucas was ecstatic the entire time, running around with the kids from his class and crying when Stiles brought out the Chocolate cake with pink frosting. Batman and Rapunzel sitting atop with the huge 'Happy 6th Birthday Lucas' between them.

Lucas' favorite present, however, was from Stiles' father. It was nearly in perfect condition but John assured Stiles he had gotten it second-hand. The little boy threw the black leather jacket on, green and cream stripes on the arms, shoulders and waist. He giggled, grabbing John in a tight hug and thanked him.

“It's not fair that he's the only one in the pack without a jacket.” John said when Stiles sent him a look. “That's what we are right, we're still pack?” and Stiles nodded in agreement. Despite them being without the Alpha they all had grown to know, they were still a pack.

Still a family.

Lucas was the happiest little boy in the entire world when Peter said he could spend the night in the big house, racing to one of the many guest rooms and unrolling his brand new Iron Man sleeping bag. He had only just settled down when his calm snores were heard in the hall. Stiles smiling at the image of him curled in his new jacket with his bottom in the air.

“He loves it here” Stiles said more to himself, but Peter was lurking to the side. Peter nodded slowly, smiling soft.

“It's a good thing you are moving in, then.” and Stiles looked over to him with a wide mouth. He swallowed hard, shaking his head but the wolf just smiled wider.

“These walls? These floors? They hold more memory for me than I'll admit.” he was quiet for a moment. “But, for you? You can make new memories. Better ones. Fill these walls with laughter again, give Lucas and the pack a real home to come to. Be the best Alpha you can be.” he turned to him now, running a hand over his neck.

Like a father would a son.

“Peter I--”

“It will still be my house. I'll still come and go as I please, but I'm thinking of-- re-inventing myself. Coming back from the dead. Maybe take a position in the Government.” he smiled a little wider. “So I need you to watch it for me. There are enough room for everyone. Even more for when our little pack expands. And knowing you? It will.”

Stiles took a deep breath, looking between Peter and the sleeping child. He looked over to Peter and let a wry smile cross his lips.

“We'll need to get furniture.”

_--_--_--_

By the time they were done filling the old Hale house with new chairs, tables, couches and beds, Stiles was sure this was where they were supposed to be. Isaac and Scott both moved in, Melissa at first hesitant, but with her own wedding and baby coming she didn't protest too much.

Lucas, the spoiled child he was, had everything Peter could think of for his 'superhero' room. A large Gotham City mural complete with Batsign and Batman, simple Batman sheets with 'Lucas' embroidered in the pillow cases, handsome wood bed frame and dressers, and deep blue curtains and lamp.

Stiles was more than a little jealous of his six-year-old son's room.

His toy chest had been filled thanks to John and Stiles, and all of Stiles' old clothing fit him perfectly. For now. From what Stiles had seen of Lucas' original parents in pictures, he was going to surpass the teen eventually. Probably tomorrow.

He was more than a little jealous of this too.

Stiles' room on the other hand was basically like his at home, blue everything with small posters and pictures of friends and family. On his desk, however, there were only three frames. One was him and his family, back when his mom would smile the brightest thing in the world and Stiles was sporting the buzz cut.

The second was of Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. None of them were looking at the camera, instead were all deep in conversation, but Boyd and Erica were grinning at each other like loons. It was the only picture he had of the whole First Betas, and he felt a little sad about that. He had plenty of individual shots, especially when Erica had dragged his phone out of the pool and proceeded to take multiple facebook quality selfies after it dried out.

The third, and he would never confess to having this, was Derek. Only, he wasn't the usual sour-looking man Stiles knew. He was asleep with Lucas curled on his chest, a half-smile on his unshaven face. Stiles knew it was probably stupid of him to keep photos of Derek around if he was ever going to get over him. But the fact remained, he didn't _want_ to get over Derek. He wanted to remember Derek for the rest of his life, even if it hurt.

Especially if it hurt.

_--_--_--_

It actually didn't take long for their family to increase, a call on the first of December from a frantic Melissa brought Stiles and Lucas to the Beacon Hills hospital. He left Lucas in the Children's ward waiting room to play while he made his way to the nursery.

Melissa was holding a crying infant in her arms, licking her lips as she turned to look at him. “Oh my god, Stiles thank god.” the infant was wailing and shaking it's small, _hairy_ , arms in the air wildly. “I didn't want to call Isaac or Scott in school and I thought I could hide it, but it's been five days and--”

“Holy shit! Is that a baby wolf?” Stiles ran forward, scooping the baby out of her arms and looking down at the small, beta face. There were no fangs, just a small fuzzy baby who was blinking up with blue _wolf_ eyes. He paused, tilting his head as he snuffled at Stiles' finger that was in front of him.

He bit it.

“Awwww look at you, you big scary wolf.” he turned to Melissa now, an inquisitive look plastered on his face. “What's the big--”

“The mother was bit? In Sacramento... they brought her here since... well, after so many animal attacks we--” she paused, frowning. “She took one look at the furball that was her son and told me to kill it... then the bite...” she bit her lip. “There was so much black--”

“Mom.” Stiles said without thinking, his eyes widening as he bit his lip. She had heard it too, her body visibly stiffening and waiting for Stiles' correction. Instead, he cleared his throat.

“Mom, calm down.” he said, smiling as he put a hand on her shoulder. “So, what are we going to do about little Balto here?” she smiled at him with a warm glow in her eyes and nodded.

“I was wondering if you could take him? Unless we--”

“Oh thank god, because I totally have a name already picked out for him.” he said fondly, “Just give me the papers and what not...”

“Stiles, you're still only 17... this is--”

“Oh come on. I don't need the 'this is a huge responsibility' talk. If you didn't notice, Lucas, Isaac, and Scott are all fed and bathed regularly enough. And they go to school. And Peter is spoiling them all. So it's not like I'm alone... Plus you and Dad...”

She held up a hand, nodding softly. “I believe you are more than qualified. I'm just wondering how he'll be with Lucas--.”

“Trust me. I'm thinking Malachi is going to fit in perfectly with our little family.” She blinked, tilting her head.

“Malachi? Like--”

“Malachi John Stilinski. Yup yup! Show me where I sign my pretty little name.” he followed her towards the back, signing his name slowly and deliberately.

_Grainnemiun John Hale_

__--_--_--__

After the first day, Malachi was perfect. He was a curious baby, always babbling and trying to look over Stiles' shoulders when he was being held. Sure this meant that Stiles was a little busy all the time, running around to baby stores with the little one strapped to his back and having mothers constantly cooing over the 'little bundle of joy'. And once or twice Malachi _might_ have wolfed out in public, but for the most part he was a very, very good baby.

Lucas adored him, sharing his toys as telling stories to the little baby while Stiles made dinner or Isaac and Scott held him. He was careful, gentle, and didn't even bat an eye when Stiles told him he was his brother.

One night, when they were laying together in a huge pack cuddle on Stiles' bed, Isaac and Scott playing with Malachi and Lucas while Stiles typed, the little six-year-old spoke up.

“He's pack, Papa. He's like Isaac and Scott.” Stiles beamed at the boy, _finally_ able to say Scott's name properly.

“Yep, Lucas. He's pack.” the boy was silent for a little, looking over the group and frowning.

“Where's his leather jacket?”

Stiles hadn't laughed that hard in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> Also, Lucas' pack jacket: http://www.tykethreads.com/PRODUCT_IMAGES/9/F1MJ_Olive_md.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' perspective!  
> Quid did a couple more art things, so check them out!

December was slow, mostly for them all preparing for the McCall-Stilinski wedding in two days and Stiles frantically running around trying to get everything together. Isaac and Scott were working on the backyard of the McCall's house for a small ceremony. Even though Peter had offered the Hale house's acres of land, they decided smaller was better.

Stiles had been in charge of the guest list and food, two things he was perfectly alright with doing. He had been shopping for the pulled pork sandwiches, grabbing bottles upon bottles of bar-b-que sauce when he heard a little 'ahem' from behind him. Turning around he saw Lydia and Allison standing behind him.

“ALLISON!” he squealed, grabbing her in a tight hug and not letting her go until Malachi gurgled behind him. “Oh my god! I didn't think you would come! Holy Shi--” he stopped himself, trying not to swear as much now that he had kids with him at all times.

“Hey Stiles. Hi Lucas.” she turned to the little boy in the shopping cart who was now hiding his face inside his jacket. “Still a little shy I see...” the girl looked a little sad that the boy wouldn't say hi, so Stiles pulled out his secret weapon, Malachi.

“Allison, meet my other little wolf, Malachi.” he cooed at her, grabbing the long brown hair and proceeded to suck on it. Both girls cooed loudly, Stiles letting them hold him while he grabbed more ingredients for the food.

“He's so tiny!” the brunette said, letting his hand tug gently at the hair. “How old is he?” Stiles thought for a minute.

“About two weeks? It's hard to tell, Melissa didn't exactly tell me a specific date of birth... I have his birth certificate somewhere in the house...” Allison slapped him on the arm and Stiles looked around wildly. “What?”

“Two weeks?! And you're taking him out in public?!” Stiles held his hands up.

“Oh my god Allison! He can't get sick! He's a wolf for god's sake. Peter says he be perfectly fine to go out and about.” she smiled a little bit, looking over Stiles like she had a secret.

“Oh wow. Daddy Stiles--”

“HE'S PAPA!” Lucas screamed at Allison, his face pulled in an angry snarl as he pointed at her. “PAPA. Not Daddy!” Stiles was taken aback at the boy's outburst, the usually calm and pleasant Lucas was near tears in the grocery aisle. He flustered, grabbing Lucas in his arms and tugging him tightly to his chest.

“Oh Lucas, shhh she didn't know. Ok? She didn't know.” he said softly, rubbing his back as he finally did cry. Loud sobs and wails drawing attention to them and making Stiles flush uncomfortably.

“I'm so sorry, Stiles! I didn't--”

“It's.... It's fine. I got this. See? Me under control. I can do this.” he smiled warmly.

“Papa won't leave like Daddy” Lucas muffled in his shoulder. “Papa'll stay here with me...” he was rubbing his nose into Stiles' neck and curling impossibly tight to him.

When Lucas fell asleep in his arms, the two girls walked with him to the check out, helping him load everything into Betty and buckle both boys up.

Allison then let Stiles sob into her shoulder.

_--_--_--_

The day before the wedding, everyone was in a titter. And yes, Stiles was using all the vocabulary from the SAT practice tests that he had been quizzing Isaac and Scott on. They were rushing around trying to make sure all the corsages were matching, all the food was cooking and ready to be on heaters the entire day, the cake was in the walk-in fridge at the Station, the guest list had been checked, checked and double checked.

And Stiles was on top of everything.

Lucas and Malachi were both trying on their tuxes that night, the baby not really caring either way. But Lucas found something to complain about at almost every turn.

“I dunt _wanna_ wear the bow tie.” he said finally as Stiles clipped the little bow tie on him to make sure it looked good. Stiles sighed, looking over the nearly adorable child. If he smiled, it would be perfect.

“But bow ties are _cool_.” he tried, brushing the crease out of the small jacket. But it seemed not even Lucas' favorite Doctor could pull him out of his slump.

“If _Daddy_ was here, he wouldn't make me wear it.” Stiles frowned at him, his heart aching at those words.

“Really dude? You're going to play the Daddy card? Serious? It's only going to work like, 100% of the time so you shouldn't even try it. I don't think those odds are in your favor.” he ran his hand through the short black hair and smiled lightly at him. Lucas growled at him, ripping the bow tie off and stomping on it.

“He-- he wouldn't make me eat all my veggies or... or make me go to bed when the sun is down... I wouldn't go to smelly school! I wouldn't-- He'd--” he was wolfed out now, eyes flashing brightly as he snapped his jaws at Stiles. The teenager backed off now, having never seen a temper tantrum from the boy before.

“He'd be better than a stupid ol' human like YOU! You ain't even a WOLF. You.... You just pretend! Fake fake, not my real Papa!” and Stiles bit back his tears as he looked over the little boy. Of course he would think something like that.

How could Stiles be enough for him? He leaned back against the door, sliding down it and swallowing hard. He was _barely_ 17 with two kids under ten in a huge house by himself. What was he _doing_ with his life? He had plans, _dreams_ shattered the moment Derek Hale walked into his life. And then walked out just as suddenly. He slammed his head back, letting out a low cry as his tears flowed out.

Maybe he should have left too. Peter would have taken Lucas, Malachi was young enough to be put up for adoption without psychological harm. Maybe he should take a page out of the Derek Hale book of life and just get the hell out of dodge. He could run, he still had enough money to live on his own for almost his entire life.

But he couldn't. He wasn't like Derek, he couldn't leave everyone he cared about at the drop of a hat. He was too soft. Too-- _human._ Lucas must have felt the distress coming off him in waves, because the little boy began to panic and he rushed over to grab Stiles' face and pepper kisses over the trail of tears.

“Papa! Papa! I sorry for saying that! I dunt care, I'll wear the bow tie! I will, see?” he ran back to the dust covered clip on, the little teeth on the bow having been bent from his wolf strength bouncing on top of it. He tried to fasten it to his shirt just like Stiles had, though it was lopsided and wouldn't stay on.

“See? See Papa? I can be good... I can! I am good!” he stamped his foot and licked his lips. “I dunt want you to go too... I dunt...” he bit his lip, looking up at Stiles who was still sobbing against the door. Malachi began crying too, sensing the shifting moods in the room next to him.

“Papa...” Lucas reached out, crawling between his open legs and nuzzling into his chest. “Papa please... please don't leave me alone... I'll be good. I'll be the bestest boy in the world... No Daddy, just Human Papa.... just Papa Stiles.” he whispered the last part like it was the most important. And then he said the words he never had before.

“I love you, Papa.” Stiles' wrapped his arms around him like a vice and nuzzling into his neck with new tears. But these were for joy.

“I love you too, Lucas.”

_--_--_--_

The wedding was set for later in the afternoon, when the California sun would be bright on the horizon and the orchids and lilies would glow with the gentle light. Putting them in a perfectly romantic atmosphere for the final 'I do's'

It was Stiles' idea.

That left them all day to make sure everything was going to go as smooth as possible, including the bride and groom. Both were a little nervous about the prospect of getting married for the second time. Scott had his mother covered, which left Stiles with his dad.

He found John sitting in his bedroom, holding a picture of his late wife and licking his lips lightly. Stiles slid in, shuttering at the wall over his bed. Even though they had covered it with massive amounts of pain, he could still imagine the message scrawled in his father's blood that Delilah Vanderbilt had left. He sighed slightly, sitting down on the bed and patting his dad on the back.

“Hey there, Daddy-O” he said lightly, though his heart was tittering like a jack rabbit. The sheriff looked up, his eyes misted slightly as he smiled.

“Hey there Papa-boy” Stiles beamed, letting out a little snort. They sat in silence for a while until John finally spoke up. “I'm not replacing her.” he said slowly, holding the frame a little tighter.

“I know.” Stiles agreed, smiling through his statement. “She can't be replaced.” John nodded in agreement and they fell into silence again.

“Am I a terrible person for loving Melissa?” he asked finally, running his free hand through his short hair. Stiles taking the photo frame away and placed it back on the bedside table.

“No, because Mom loved Melissa too.” he pointed out. “Mom used to say she was my second mom, looking out for me when she couldn't. So, in a way, mom predicted the future.” he was smiling as he patted his father's leg. “Because she knew I would need Melissa. And she knew _you_ would need Melissa. And let's face it, both of us would be a wreck if we didn't have Scott's puppy-eyes.”

John burst out laughing and grabbed his son in a tight hug, the two of them gripping each other like madmen.

“When the hell did you get so smart?” he asked, Stiles just shrugging.

“”bout the same time you got old.” and he got a slap to the back of his head for it, but it was totally worth the smile on his father's face. They broke off the hug after a while, the two of them just sitting in companionable silence when the door burst open.

Scott was panting, his eyes wide and even for his wolf powers he was out of breath. Stiles stood quickly, looking over the teen with slight worry.

“Scott? What is it boy? And, seriously, no dog joke intended” Stiles asked, the teen sending him an uneven scowl.

“Radio. Listen. Now.” he panted out, pointing to the small Sheriff radio on John's desk. Stiles quickly rushed to it, flipping the switch and letting the static settle before he heard the Deputy on duty crackle through the radio.

_“--451 on the preserve, by the Hale house. Peter Hale called it in, over.”_ Stiles' heart went in two different directions. Every time they heard a 451 in the summer, it was someone jumping into their world-line. But... he had just rebuilt the known werewolf house and _hunters_.

“Lucas.... Malachi!” he whispered, grabbing his keys from the bed and looking over to his dad. John just nodded, looking over him and licking his lips.

“Go check on my grandkids.” he said softly, Stiles running out the room without so much of hesitation.

_--_--_--_

His jeep managed to make it to the house despite being nearly empty and running on fumes, the teen bustling out of the car in his suit. He might have tripped a couple times on his way to the bright flames, slowly burning in a small concentrated area. He looked around the circle for some sign, some... something that there was a body in the middle of it.

Like Nina or Darien, like when _he_ had jumped. But instead of a body, there was a pile of clothing. He took a step forward, licking his chapped and quivering lips as he looked over them. The orange and blue shirt he had been looking for since forever, black jeans that looked somewhat familiar and-- and a black leather jacket. He stepped into the circle as the fire died down and grabbed the jacket between his fingers. He held it up to his nose, inhaling Derek and smoke from the dying flames as he gripped it tighter, like it would be gone if he didn't.

He choked, looking down into the pocket where a white envelope was stuck out. He dug it out, reading through the one side confused as to what Sawādadi and Sawāgaru meant and who the hell Tora was, but when he flipped it over there was a messy scrawl, like it had been on a moving surface.

**If I don't make it back, the reason I didn't return is complicated. I know this doesn't make up for me being a dick, but damn it. I will find you. Somehow, someway.**

**But until I do, about three things I am absolutely positive.**

**First, Stiles you are a pain in my ass**

**Second, there is a part of me-and if you don't know how potent that part is, remember I'm quoting Twilight-that I can't live without it.**

**And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, Grainnemiun.**

He whimpered, the sound like a wounded animal as he fell to his knees and gripped it to his chest.

“What the hell!” he shouted to the sky, shaking the note to the sky. “What the actual hell! You couldn't be a little more ORIGINAL in your confession? You... you had to quote fucking.... fucking TWILIGHT!” he was angry, grabbing the damn ugly shirt and ripping it to pieces, throwing it into the flames and watching the fabric ignite. He then went about ripping the jacket, tearing out the liner and throwing that into the flames.

“I-- I searched, I fucking... I can't...” he sobbed harder, licking his lips as the leather sleeves tore away from the rest of the jacket, the smell of burning leather mixing in with the smoke and tears. He couldn't even do _this_ right. His magic was useless, just like him. He couldn't even... he didn't... Stiles was lost in thought, his body cold as he felt the flames die in around him. The bitter taste of reality sinking in slowly as he gripped the note tightly.

Standing up, he stood over the small bit of flame left in the circle that had given him so much hope, so much need. He sighed, licking his lips and closing his eyes as he slowly uncurled his fingers.

Suddenly there was a hand around his wrist, yanking his hand away from the flames and saving the note before it was dropped. Stiles let out a whimper, swallowing hard as he let out a choked sob.

“Peter, I just--”

“Grainnemiun.” his eyes widened, whirling around as he looked behind him. _Derek_ stood naked, holding his wrist with a shaking hand. He wasn't disappearing, his hazel eyes locked on the teen's with desperation. Stiles closed his eyes, took a deep and calming breath.

And then he punched him in the jaw.

_--_--_--_

“I said I was sorry.” Derek muttered, licking his lips as he looked down at Stiles' broken knuckles. Slowly easing the pain away as he looked over the brunette.

“Yeah, well. Sorry isn't enough. This is my typing hand! I'm going to be out of commission for a very long time. And what with the first book coming out in half a year--” Derek cut him of with a kiss. It hadn't been the first one they shared in since his return, but it was the most gentle. Lips caressing each other like they had all the time in the world.

“This isn't going to be like the Time-Traveler's Wife, is it? Because honestly, I don't think I can handle another time jump from you. Like, ever.” Derek let a small smile cross his face and Stiles gave him the deepest look. “When the hell did you learn to do _that_?” he asked, cause the smile on the wolf to broaden.

“Stiles. Use your magic. Just... just a little.” the teen whined, but sighed all the same. He closed his eyes slowly, gripping Derek's hands tighter so that he wouldn't leave while he was concentrating. Finally, after what felt like far too much time, Stiles opened his eyes and gasped. Derek was radiating silver, like a gentle glow of something precious and-- in the center of his aura was a completed Triskelion. Glowing just as bright as Stiles' veins as his magic swirled around him.

“It was you.” he said softly, looking over the teen and kissing his forehead. “It was you who made me complete the entire time. And I had to go twelve years into the future to realize. You might be fine without me, but Stiles.”

His eyes were gentle, hand moving up to caress his face. “I'm nothing without you.” and just like that, Stiles forgave him. He jumped into his arms, locking his own around the wolf's neck and kissing him so hard he thought he saw stars. Though the silver could have just been Derek.

Finally pulling back for breath, he blushed and bit his lip. “As much as I would love to continue this... you're naked. And my Dad's wedding is in an hour... plus.. my-- _our_ kids are kinda right behind you.”

Sure enough, Lucas was standing in his little tux with the still crumpled bow tie holding Peter's hand. Malachi was grinning like a loon as he gurgled at Derek.

“DADDY!” Lucas raced forward, not caring that Derek was still naked, and jumped up to grab him. “I wish-ded on a star and you came _back!_ You heard my wish! You love me! You love Papa!” he was sobbing, nuzzling into him and grabbing him tight. “Where were you?” he finally asked, his eyes wide as he looked over the man.

Derek didn't know what to say first, his mouth was half open as he tried to formulate a response but Stiles was quicker on the draw.

“Daddy was being held captive by an evil Witch. Not a good witch like Papa, this one had warts and evil looking eyes.” Lucas gasped, looking over and Derek just nodded dumb-founded.

“As much as I want to hear this story, I think you should get dressed so we can make it to the wedding on time. Derek nodded, licking his lips and smiling at the waving baby.

“Hi Malachi.” he said, walking over and grabbing the squirming infant. Stiles, still a little open mouthed about the whole 'kids in the future' thing, just gaped that Derek knew the tiny baby's name. “Hey there, I'm your daddy. I'm your daddy Derek.”

_--_--_--_

“And do you, John Michael Stilinski take Melissa Elizabeth McCall to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Deaton asked, the sheriff cleared his throat, licking his lips and smiling.

“Hell yeah, I do.” Melissa let out a small laugh, her eyes bright and shining as she looked into her future husband's eyes.

“By the powers invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. John, you may kiss the bride” Deaton said, smiling as the sheriff grabbed her by the waist and dipped her slightly to press a firm kiss into her lips.

Stiles might have cried from his spot as best man, Scott most definitely did as the man of honor.

When they finally pulled up for air, there was loud cheering from the crowd and Melissa shouted over the group.

“I'm so hungry, let's just eat!” John grinned, grabbing her bridal style and carrying her down the aisle towards the tent with the food. Stiles, his eyes trailing after the two of them, paused on the tall, not-so brooding wolf. He was in one of Peter's suits, the shirt a little too tight in all the right places and the bow tie a little crooked.

But the best part was in his arms. Lucas was curled up tightly on the right, having not wanted to let the man go as soon as he was dressed, and Malachi was blissfully asleep in his left. The scene was utterly domestic that Stiles had asked Scott to pinch him several times.

And every time Derek still stood there.

Smiling.


	15. Epilouge

Lucas was whimpering at the door, pacing in front of it as he looked back to Stiles every now and again.

“You _sure_ he's coming back this time?” Lucas asked for the four hundredth time that hour alone. Stiles sighed, rubbing his temple as he continued to feed Malachi his bottle. Even after the six months since Derek came back, the boy was frantic every time the man even left to go to the store without him.

“Lucas. Uncle Peter went with him, and what did Peter promise?” he urged the little boy, pausing as Malachi hiccuped before giving him the nipple of the bottle back.

“That if Daddy even looked like he was gunna run, he would shock him with the taser.”

“That's right baby, so come here and help me feed your brother.” Lucas reluctantly walked over, flopping over the arm of the couch and looking down at Malachi.

“How come Malachi changed his name?” he asked suddenly, making Stiles blink at that.

“Hmm? Oh, because he's a Hale now. Just like you, and Daddy and Peter--”

“And you!” Lucas said softly, making Stiles smile even more.

“Yeah, like me.” he swallowed, looking down as Malachi began to squirm for attention in his arms. “Just like papa.”

The door opened, Lucas looking up hopefully but was crushed when Isaac and Scott walked in. Isaac ran over and leaned over the couch to make a face at Malachi, the baby making grabby hands at the wolf.

“Well hey cutie, come to uncle Isaac.” he lifted the baby up, taking the spit rag and patting his back gently as Scott flopped onto the couch and nuzzled into Stiles.

“So, did we miss it?” Scott asked, Lucas crawling over his chest and nuzzling into him. Stiles rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through the brown curls.

“What do you think, Scooby Doo?” Scott slapped his knee, giving him a frown.

“You're going to run out of dog jokes eventually.” he warned, but Stiles just shrugged.

“In which I will move on to all the Lacrosse jokes I can find. Then I think I might go sassy and throw in a couple 'brother' jokes. Oh! Hey, you think I can get away with saying how we're going to have a _sister_ in like two weeks? The _same_ sister even?”

“Stiles, I'll just open up the can of Twilight jokes that Isaac and I have been thinking about since Malachi.” the teen snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, that was like... eight months ago. Did it really take you that long to think of insults?” there was silence from the teen and Isaac confirmed it.

“We would watch the movies on the road trip trying to find similarities.”

“Isaac!” Scott whined, sitting up from Stiles' lap and jostling Lucas who he had forgotten was on him.

“Ah! Scott!” the boy fell off the couch onto the carpet and pouted. “Meany.” Scott frowned, grabbing the little boy and lifting him back onto his lap.

“Oof! Lucas my god, you're going to be _huge_! Are you sure you're only six?” Scott asked, making the boy giggle again. All of the wolves looked up, their heads slowly moving in the same direction as they listened to the same noise outside.

Stiles would have made a joke if he wasn't just as on edge. The door twisted, flinging open as Peter walked in carrying large bags and letting them spill on the floor.

“I know why your dumb daddy wanted me to go, Lucas.” Peter pouted, sighing dramatically. “It was so I could carry almost _everything_ the entire time.” Derek chuckled as he walked in, hip checking the man and winking.

“It's because I was carrying the most important thing.” he said, smiling brightly as Lucas ran forward.

“Daddy! Daddy! Did you get it?” he asked, tugging on his new leather jacket. Derek ruffled his hair and nodded.

“Oh yes. Say hello to your sister. Tora Laura Hayashi Hale.” he lifted the little blanket off her carrier, the small Japanese baby letting out a whimper as she blinked the light in. Lucas smiled, reaching down to touch her little claws.

Stiles walked over, kissing Derek firmly on the mouth and then reached down to bring the little girl up to his face.

“Hey there, Tora. Thanks for forcing Derek back into the right path. Oh, and I totally punched him for you.” she hiccuped, licking her lips as she slowly turned into her Tiger form, tail hanging out of the little diaper as she batted at Stiles' nose.

And life was fucking perfect.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Soooooo Happy endings ALL AROUND.
> 
> Um, I was told I should make more... I might. Just little one shot ones.
> 
> Also, we (brother and I) were thinking of Podcast fics. BUT I want a full cast if I do that, so.... yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary comes from the song 'Hacking the Gate' by Itou Kanoko


End file.
